MetalXenoGear
by Senkoy
Summary: This is a crossover between MGS and Xenosaga. It takes characters from the end of MGS2 and places them at the end of Xenosaga Ep. 1. Dont be afraid to leave reviews!
1. The end of a new beginning

MetalXenoGear 

Chapter 1: The end of a new beginning.

Snake: There he is. Hurry Otacon.

Otacon: I'm trying, but this is only a Kasatka. I'm already pushing it to its limits.

Snake: Damn. There are civilians down there. They haven't even noticed Metal Gear yet. What the hell are they doing?

Otacon: It looks like they're excavating or something. They're so preoccupied with their work that they haven't even noticed us either. Damn! Metal Gear has gone under water. What do we do?

Snake: Keep circling the lake. We didn't follow Liquid all the way to Lake Turkana just to lose him now.

Otacon: We still have the transmitter.

Snake: Yeah. But I want to stay close.

Otacon: Do you think he knows we're following him?

Snake: His radar should have detected us a long time ago. Since Ocelot used up all the weaponry back at Arsenal Gear, he's got nothing against us.

Otacon: Doesn't he still have ammo in the machine guns?

Snake: Maybe, but he hasn't tried anything, so I wonder…

All of a sudden, everything begins to rumble.

Snake: Otacon! What's going on? Is it Liquid?

Otacon: I don't think so. This rumbling is too powerful. Metal Gear can't do this. Snake! Look at that!

Snake: Where?

Otacon: Right below us!

Snake: The hell…! What is that!

Otacon: It looks like some kind of golden plate or something…

Snake: Otacon, watch out!

Otacon: No time! Argghhhh-

Everything became white as the beam of light that shot up from the strange object engulfed the Kasatka. The beam hit the sky, clearing the clouds away. After the beam cleared, the Kasatka was gone, and no one had noticed it was there in the first place…


	2. The joining of a great swordsman

Chapter 2: The joining of a great swordsman.

4000 years later, after the destruction of Proto Merkabah and the landing of the Elsa on Second Miltia…

Captain Matthews: So what do we do now?

Shion: You guys can stay here. I'm going to visit my bother, Jin.

KOS-MOS: Remember Shion. We need to report to the Second Miltian Government.

Shion: Yes, KOS-MO. We'll take you there.

She tells her as if speaking to a child that wanted to go on a trip.

Shion: I think we need to go after Albedo. My brother should come in handy.

Chaos: We can come with you, Shion.

Shion: Oh, thank you. I would appreciate that. I can present to Jin all the new friends I've made.

Ziggy: Shall we go? We don't have much time.

Shion: Oh, yes. Sorry.

Shion, KOS-MOS, Ziggy, MOMO, Chaos, and Jr walk out of the Elsa. Shion guides them towards Jin's house, which wasn't far away. They all walk in silence, pondering all that had occurred. Shion was wondering what she was going to say to her brother. Ziggy wasn't too sure what to do. He wasn't too sure about handing MOMO over to the Second Miltian Government. But since there was a safety mechanism implanted in him that prevented him from abandoning his mission, there was no choice in the matter. This was the first time he had doubted his mission objectives since he became a cyborg. MOMO was still thinking about her sisters and her mother. Why was she acting the way she was? Did she think of her own daughter as an abomination? Those questions kept circling her mind. Chaos still wasn't sure what to do. To continue going along with the plan, or to continue helping Shion and the others? In the short time he had spent with them, he had seen newer meaning to his life. Jr could only think about defeating Albedo. He hated him so much for all he had done, but he saw no way of defeating him. He seemed invincible. Were they really victorious the times they battled him, or was he merely toying with them?

They soon arrived at Jin's small home. His was the only one around. Jin liked to live alone. He wanted to be in touch with nature and practice his swordsmanship skills in peace.

Shion knocks on the door. They wait for an answer, but none came. The house seemed to be empty.

Jin: Hey there, sis. You've been busy, now haven't you? Well, at least you've made it. But I'm sure you're not here for our parent's memorial, now are you?

The team turns around and sees Jin coming down a hill. (In the ending of Xenosaga, you see a man near a grave on a hill overlooking the ocean. That was Jin. So picture him coming down from that area.)

Shion: Oh, Jin. Well… you see… a lot has happened lately.

Jin: Looks like it. I've been watching the news. A lot of things seem to be going on.

Ziggy: Shion, perhaps you can explain things to your brother on the Elsa. I remind you of our time limitation.

Jin: What?

Shion: Look Jin. A lot of things have been happening and a lot more are going to happen. I would like it if you could join us. We are headed towards the Second Miltian Government's headquarters. I could explain everything there on the way.

Jin: Perhaps I should tag along.


	3. The opening of a new world to an old wor...

Chapter 3: The opening of a new road to an old world.

They all board the Elsa and head for Second Miltia's capital as Shion begins to tell Jin all that has happened.

Jin: So I guess we have to find out more about the U-TIC Organization.

They were all in the Elsa's kitchen, except for KOS-MOS who was in her maintenance bed. Meanwhile, the rest were talking about what to do next, and everyone explaining the situation to Jin.

Shion: Yes, but first I need to find out why KOS-MOS received orders to go to Second Miltia. Also, everyone seems to have some agenda there too.

Captain Matthews' voice then came over the loudspeaker.

Captain Matthews: We're here everyone. I hope you guys can clear your tab with us here.

After they exit the Elsa, they are greeted by soldiers.

Soldier: Representative Helmer has been expecting you. Please follow us.

The soldiers lead the group, Allen and Jin tagging along, into a large building. It was the center of Second Miltia's government. After going into a large elevator, they are lead into Representative Helmer's office.

Helmer: Ah, everyone. Gaignun told me you'd all be coming.

Jr: Representative Helmer, we need to go after Albedo. He's associated with the U-TIC Organization somehow.

Helmer: Yes, I know. First we need the 100-Series Observational Realian to link up with the U.M.N. It is the whole purpose for her being here.

MOMO: Mommy…

Helmer: We will prepare everything.

One of Helmer's men walks over to MOMO and leads her outside. Jr begins to protest, but changes his mind.

KOS-MOS: I shall accompany her. I also need to contact headquarters.

Shion: You're not going off on your own. I'm coming with you.

Allen: Me too!

Jin: I guess I'll come along too.

Ziggy: I need to contact S.O.C.E. to inform them of my completion of the mission.

Chaos: I'm going back to the Elsa. I'll tell the crew to wait for you guys.

After everybody leaves, only Jr remains in Helmer's office

Helmer: What are you going to do?

Jr: I'm going after Albedo. He's going after Old Miltia. I want to know why he wants the Zohar so desperately.

Helmer: Most importantly of all, we cannot allow U-DO to awaken.

Suddenly, a holographic screen appears over Helmer's right side of his desk.

Soldier: Sir!

It was a frantic female soldier. Behind her, Helmer could see MOMO on the ground shaking. She appeared to be going into shock.

Helmer: What's going on!

Jr: MOMO!

Jr had run over to see what was on screen.

Soldier: Sir, she began shaking after she linked up with the U.M.N. We don't know what happened.

Jr: Is she okay?

Soldier: She seems to be calming down.

Another screen then appears on the other side of Helmer's desk. This time, it was a male.

Man: Sir, I have important news.

Helmer: Not now! I have other problems on my hands!

Man: Sir, it cannot wait. The U.M.N. has received the coordinates to Old Miltia.

Helmer: What! That's impossible! Damn it…

Jr: What is it?

Helmer: It was Albedo… and he used that girl.

He turns to look at MOMO on screen, who seemed to be calming down.

Helmer: It must have happened due to her linking up with the U.M.N. This was Albedo's plan all along.

Man: Sir, there is also a report from the U.M.N. control center informing us that a single A.G.W.S. is making a column jump to that area as we speak.

Jr: Damn it, Albedo! It has to be him. We have to go to Old Miltia as soon as possible. Can you prepare a ship to take me to the Durandal?

Shion: Jr.

Shion appeared on the monitor where MOMO could be seen.

Jr: Shion, I'm going to the Durandal. I have to go after Albedo.

Shion: Let's go together. Where's Chaos? Everyone else is here with me.

Jr: He went back to the Elsa.

Shion: Perfect. Let's meet up there.

Jr: Are you sure you want to get involved? This is my problem.

Shion: I've told you, this involves me too. Besides, KOS-MOS says she has orders to pursuit Albedo. Apparently, she was ordered to come here to protect Second Miltia, in case anything happened.

Helmer: Huh? Did Vector know something was going to happen? They did show up unexpectedly. As if they knew things were going to take a turn for the worse.

Shion: I don't know. Anyway, Ziggy said that S.O.C.E. gave us permission to take MOMO with us. We may need her since this involves her, too. Ziggy also got orders to protect her. Now everyone's got a reason to go.

Jr: Fine, let's go. We don't have a lot of time left. But wait, what about MOMO? Is she okay?

Shion: She's recovering. It appears that the U.M.N. link drained her of her energy, causing her to go into shock. But she seems to be recovering. Ziggy can carry her to the Elsa. Let's go.

Everyone arrives at the Elsa and rush into the bridge.

Captain Matthews: What's going on?

Jr: Take us to the Durandal. Hurry!

Ziggy: Are you sure we have time. Perhaps we should go to Old Miltia on the Elsa.

Captain Matthews: What! What are you talking about? We can't reach Old Miltia.

Ziggy: We can now. That's why we are in a hurry. Albedo is headed there as we speak.

Captain Matthews: The hell are you talking about?

Jr: There's no time! Just contact the U.M.N. and get us to Old Miltia, now!

Tony: I'm on it.

Captain Matthews: Is this road trip ever going to end?

Jr: Quit complaining! The foundation will remove some of your debt for your services. We'll also pay for U.M.N. charges.

Captain Matthews: You heard 'em! Step on it, ya morons!


	4. New friends from a distant world

Chapter 4: New friends from a distant world.

They finally reached Old Miltia. They came out of warp space in the same area as Albedo. Since the U.M.N. headquarters was located on Second Miltia, Helmer easily pulled some strings to get the information, which is usually kept private inside the U.M.N. database.

Ziggy: This is just like when we took the Encephalon dive.

He says, looking out the bridge's window. He was talking about the planet they had arrived at. It was Old Miltia, and it looked like the war-torn planet from the Encephalon dive. The only difference was that it was a lot quieter. No sighs of life, due to the 14 years of time that passed.

MOMO: That's the building daddy fell from…

MOMO said, as it came into view.

Jr: Damn it! Look! It's Albedo!

Albedo could be seen inside of his Simeon, floating in mid-air in front of the building MOMO was talking about. Suddenly, a large amount of energy gathers in Simeon's hands and he unleashes it onto the building. The entire building is then vaporized.

Jr: What power… Damn it! Blast him!

Tony: Are you sure, what if he does the same to us?

Captain Matthews: Ya moron! Get 'em now that he's off guard. Besides, Jr's our boss, remember?

Tony: Okay…

Tony fires the Elsa's guns at Albedo who was waiting for all the dust he created to settle down. He is caught off guard and is shot down to the ground.

Jr: Damn it! He's already starting to get up. Hurry and land the Elsa.

Tony: Where? There's rubble everywhere.

Jr: Anywhere! Just land it near Albedo. We're finishing this here and now!

After Tony found a clearing and landed, everyone, excluding the Elsa's crew, exited and ran towards the area Albedo had landed on. He was outside of his Simeon and apparently waiting for them.

Albedo: Ahh, Rubedo. I'm glad you could join the party.

Jr: Damn it, Albedo! What are you trying to do?

Albedo: See for yourself.

He points to his right, where the building was just a few minutes ago. The dust had mostly cleared away. Everyone turns to face it and are shocked at what they see.

Shion: The Zohar!

Ziggy: It looks different than the others.

Albedo: That's because it's the original. (Picture the one from the intro of Xenosaga, or the one Abel sees in Xenogears. It has a green-blue 'eye' where the emulators have the marks.) Thanks to ma belle pêche, it is now ours!

Jr: Ours? You're with the U-TIC, aren't you-.

Jr is suddenly interrupted by a bright light that engulfs them all.

Albedo: What is this?

KOS-MOS: There is a high-energy reading emitting from the Zohar, similar to that of a gate-out.

After the brightness subsides, a beam of light shoots out from the 'eye' of the Zohar, and a giant metal object materializes near Shion's party. Another, even bigger, metal object materializes near Albedo. It looked similar to an A.G.W.S. unit, only like none other any of them had seen. It had more of a 'creature' look to it.

Suddenly, two men emerge from the first object that came out. The object appeared to be some type of helicopter.

: Snake, what happened?

The man seemed groggy, as if waking up after being unconscious for a long time.

Snake: I don't know. Are you okay, Otacon?

This man appeared to be more aware. He was quickly becoming alert.

: Snaaaake! What the hell did you do!

Another man emerged from the second object that appeared to come from the Zohar.

Snake: Liquid!

Shion: Who… are they?

Ziggy: From what they've said, the man with the glasses appears to be 'Otacon'. The other man with him appears to be 'Snake'. And the man that appeared from that strange A.G.W.S. unit appears to be called 'Liquid'.

Jin: Strange names.

Chaos: They dress funny, too.

Albedo: Well, things have gotten a lot livelier.

Liquid: Who the hell are you?

Albedo: I ask you the same. Nice clothes by the way. Mwhaa haha haa!

Liquid: How dare you laugh at me! I am… Big Boss! I'll show you!

He grabs one of Ocelot's guns and tries to spin it like him, but drops it.

Liquid: Damn. I may not be as good as this traitor, but I'll still dispose of you!

He grabs the other gun and shoots Albedo in the head. His entire head is blown off.

Liquid: Didn't think this gun was that powerful…

An instant later, Albedo's head regenerates back to normal. Liquid is taken aback.

Liquid: Wha-!

Snake: The hell…!

Otacon: What just happened!

Albedo: Huah ha ha ha haa! Liked my little trick? It appeared to be as unexpected to you, as your arrival to us. We were about to have a little party. Would you like to join us?

Snake turns to face Shion's group.

Snake: Where are we? What the hell is going on here!

Shion: We- we're on Old Miltia. How did you get here?

Snake: Old Miltia? Where in the world is that!

Ziggy: You seem to be confused. This 'world' _is_ Old Miltia.

Otacon: I'm dreaming.

He said it as if becoming convinced of it.

Snake: You're saying we're not on Earth anymore…? This really is a dream.

Chaos: Earth!

Shion: Do you know what he's talking about?

Chaos: Ah, well… a little.

Albedo: Well, enough chit chat. Let's get this party started.

As Albedo prepared himself to fight Shion's group, the ground began to tremble violently.

Snake: Damn, not again!

Albedo: Ahh, U-DO. So you're not letting us have it? What's that? You are refusing me? So be it.

Otacon: First he regenerates his head and now he's communicating with this… trembling somehow. This is crazier than my Japanese Animes!

Snake: Otacon, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not taking a chance of this being a dream.

Albedo: Well, everybody. This place is gonna take another beating. Guess we'll have to finish our little party some other time. Heh Hehh.

He turns around to face Liquid, who was still in shock.

Albedo: You want to stay here and fry, or come with me?

Liquid: I'm not going anywhere with you, you freak!

Albedo: Then stay here and die. This entire planet will be engulfed in minutes. U-Do is awakening.

Shion turns over to face Snake and Otacon.

Shion: Do you guys have a ship to leave in? It doesn't look like that thing you came out of could travel in space. You could come with us.

Otacon/Jr: Are you sure we can trust them?

They each said to their comrades.

Shion: We can't leave them here to die.

Snake: I don't think we have a choice. Damn, the shaking is getting stronger! We don't think we have much time. Let's go.

They both run over to Shion's party. Shion nods to them and says,

Shion: Alright. Let's go, guys.

They all begin to run back to the Elsa, Shion leading the way. When it comes into view, Otacon stops in his tracks.

Otacon: That's amazing… Can that really travel is space?

Snake: There's no time, Otacon. We'll see and find out.

They all enter the ship, and moments later, the Elsa takes off. Meanwhile, Albedo was still talking to Liquid.

Albedo: Well, they're gone. Are you sure you want to stay here and die?

Liquid: Why do you even care?

Albedo: I want to find out why you emerged from the Zohar. The shaking is getting more violent. There's little time.

Liquid: Damn it! Fine, let's go. Where's your 'ship'?

Albedo: Right there.

He said, motioning to his Simeon.

Liquid: You can go into space with that!

Albedo: Yours can't?

Liquid: No. It can't even fly at all. But it can cruise under water.

Albedo: Whoop-tee-doo. Hop into my Simeon. Take the back seat.

They both board Simeon, and as they are about to blast off, Liquid stops Albedo.

Liquid: What are you doing? Don't leave Metal Gear behind!

Albedo: Why do you even want that inferior machine? Fine, I'll take it with us.

Albedo walks over to Metal Gear and grabs it by its tail.

Liquid: Hey! Be careful with it!

Albedo: Quit being so picky.

Simeon could be seen blasting off Old Miltia with Metal Gear Ray by its tail. Behind them could be seen Old Miltia being consumed by U-DO. (Picture the scene where Ariadne is destroyed.) But then, another 'planet' seemed to take its place. Only this was the being known as U-DO in its physical form.


	5. Two roads unite

Chapter 5: Two roads unite.

Everyone had left the area near Old Miltia. The Elsa was headed towards the Durandal and Simeon was headed towards Pleroma. With U-DO surrounding the Zohar, none of them could do anything to retrieve it.

While the Elsa headed towards the Durandal, everyone was on the Elsa's bar, getting acquainted with Snake and Otacon.

Shion: So, uh, Snake is it? How _did_ you guys appear, or what's your story?

Snake: I have no idea how the hell we got here.

Otacon: It's as if we traveled forward in time… What year is it?

Ziggy: T.C. 4767.

Snake: T.C.? Great, they started counting again and it's already been over 4000 years.

Shion: I guess we should get to know each other before we share our stories. I'm Shion Uzuki. Pleased to meet you!

Snake: I'm called Solid Snake.

Otacon: I'm Hal Emmerich, but you can call me Otacon.

Ziggy: Ziggurat 8, otherwise known as Ziggy.

Otacon: You have a number in your name?

Ziggy: It is my model number.

Shion: I guess you guys wouldn't know. He's a cyborg. When he died 100 years ago, during the years of the Life Recycling Act, humans where brought back to life and turned into cyborgs.

Snake: This just keeps getting better and better.

MOMO: I'm MOMO. I'm a 100-Series Observational Realian.

Otacon: Ah… I don't mean to be rude, but what is that?

MOMO: A type of Realian meant to seek out Gnosis.

Snake: That just brings up more questions. Let's take them one at a time. What's a Realian?

Shion: I'll answer this one. They're basically human, just composed of synthetic components. They are just like humans. The only difference is how they are born.

Snake: Ah, so that's it…

In Snake's mind: Please, someone, wake me up!

Otacon: Next question. What is a Gnosis?

Shion: They are an alien race that we are in constant fear of. There isn't much known about them, really.

Snake: Great. Aliens. That's all we need.

KOS-MOS: I am an Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System, serial number 00-00-00-00-1.

Development name KP-X. Abbreviated name, KOS-MOS.

Shion: That's enough, KOS-MOS. She's an android, basically.

Snake: So we've got cyborgs, Realians, and androids. Anything else before I ask you to explain the differences?

Shion: No, actually. Cyborgs used to be human, but have mechanical parts. Realians where man made, but are living beings, just like humans. An android is a machine, controlled by A.I.

Otacon: You mean artificial intelligence, right?

He was beginning to enjoy being in the future. All this knew technology for him to explore.

Snake: Are _any_ of you human?

Shion/Jin/Allen/Captain Matthews/Tony/Hammer: I'm a human.

They all said in unison.

Shion: Chaos, you didn't say anything.

Chaos: Oh, yes. I'm human too… I'm Chaos by the way.

Otacon: What about you, little guy?

Jr: I'm no little guy! I'm 26 six years old! The name's Jr.

Both Snake and Otacon look at the others to verify if what Jr. had said was true. Their looks told them yes.

Snake: Wow. Let me recap. We have a cyborg, a battle android, a Realian, some alien race, and a 26-year-old boy. What's next?

Otacon: Snake, your being rude.

Snake: Ergh…

Otacon: So, huh, Jr?

He began speaking to him as if he were a child, but quickly changed his tone.

Otacon: You didn't say you were human.

Jr: I'm a U.R.T.V.

Snake: Did you just call Otacon a TV?

Jr: No! It stands for U-DO Retro Virus. We're basically human clones, specifically created for the eradication of U-DO.

Otacon: We're? Does that mean there are more of you?

Jr: Yes. Albedo is one of them, in fact.

Snake: That maniac who's head grew back on, back there at… what was it called?

Shion: Old Miltia?

Snake. Yeah.

Jr: Yeah, that's him.

Snake: You said eradicate U-DO. Is that what this Albedo character was talking about back there?

Jr: Yeah. That thing consumed Old Miltia.

Snake: I guess you guys haven't done your jobs. Heh heh.

Otacon slaps him in the arm.

Snake: Uh, sorry. There's a lot more to explain, but let's continue with the presentations first.

Jin: I'm Jin Uzuki, Shion's brother.

Allen: I'm Allen Ridgeley. I work with Shion.

Matthews: I'm Captain Matthews, the captain of this here ship.

Hammer: I'm Hammer. I take care of navigation.

Tony: I'm Tony, the pilot.

Snake: That takes care of everyone. Any other new age wonder that we need to know about?

Chaos: Ether, right?

Otacon: Ether?

Snake: I can't wait to hear this.

Matthews: You guys don't know what Ether is! You're in for a surprise.

Jin: Ether is the name given to the special abilities Uber humans have. It can take many forms. Allow me to demonstrate.

Jin takes out his sword and swings it. Flames engulf the blade and then disappear.

Otacon: Whoa! That was cool! Man, no offence but you are REALLY like a character in one of my Japanese Animes!

Snake: Nice trick, kid. Special blade?

Jin: No. This is a regular sword. I use my own energy to give extra power to my swing. Being able to use Ether is part of being an Uber human.

Snake: What are Uber humans?

Jin: We are advancements in science, let's just say.

Snake: Sounds familiar…

Jin: Others use technology to manipulate Ether, like my sister. She has abilities due to her nanomachines.

Shion: I have healing abilities. If you guys would like, I could use one on you.

Snake: Do it on Otacon.

Shion: Okay.

Otacon: Wait-

It was too late. Shion casts Medica on Otacon.

Otacon: Oh, wow. That feels great! I don't feel nearly as tired anymore. Thank you!

Snake: Really? I guess I'll try it out. Miss Uzuki?

Shion: Call me Shion. Here we go.

She casts the spell again on Snake.

Snake: Ooh. That's nice. And I thought my world was weird. Mantis, Vamp, the Patriots…

Otacon: Don't forget Fortune.

Shion: What?

Snake: Forget about it.

Jr: Let's start with that man that also came out of the Zohar. Who was it? He had two Colt Single Action Army guns. Wish I had them.

Snake: How do you know what they are? Those guns are old, even to me!

Jr: I read a lot. And I'm into antique weaponry. Check this out.

Jr grabs both his guns and spins them forward, then back and holsters them with great precision.

Otacon: Oh, wow. Mini Ocelot.

Snake: Ahh ha ha haa! Oh, man! That was funny!

Allen: Oh, wow. You hadn't even given us a smile yet, and now you're cracking up.

Snake: I'm sorry. That was just hilarious. Well, anyway, that man was my twin brother, from what I hear.

Shion: Your twin brother? He doesn't look at all like you, and he appears to be far older than you.

Snake: Ah, yes. Well, you see, the man you saw was Revolver Ocelot.

Shion: I remember you called him Liquid.

Snake: Liquid Snake, but that wasn't the body of my brother. That man, Revolver Ocelot, got his hand sliced off. Apparently, he got my dead brother's arm as a replacement. From there, it appears he takes over the body of Ocelot. I don't know how, but the man that was in control back there was Liquid.

Ziggy: What about this 'Ocelot' person? Does this mean he's dead?

Snake: I don't think so. They seem to fight over control, but it seems Liquid is the one who decides. He seems to force himself in and Ocelot cannot stop him.

Chaos: So how did you all get inside the Zohar? That appears to have been what happened.

Snake/Otacon: Well.

Snake: Go ahead.

Otacon: We were pursuing Liquid in our Kasatka.

Everyone made a questioning face.

Otacon: That was the machine Snake and I came out of.

They then all make an 'oh' face.

Otacon: Snake managed to place a transmitter on Metal Gear.

Again, they make a questioning face.

Otacon: That was the machine Liquid came out of.

Again, they all make an 'oh' face.

Otacon: I guess it's too long of a story to explain why, but during the pursuit, we followed Liquid to a large lake. Suddenly, everything began to tremble, and that 'Zohar' thing, as you call it, surfaced from the water. It shot a beam of light into the sky and we were caught in it. Everything went white. Next thing we know, we appeared in Old Miltia along with Liquid. We have no idea how we all got here.

Ziggy: Perhaps that beam of light drew you into the Zohar.

Snake: That seems the most likely explanation, but that still doesn't explain how Liquid got here.

Otacon: He probably got too close.

Snake: In any case, there is no point in trying to figure it out. The thing is that, we have been taken 4000 years in the future, and it doesn't seem like we can ever go back.

Shion: How do you know?

Otacon: It seems like we were frozen in time inside that thing, not like we were warped here or anything. But wait! This _is_ 4000 years in the future. Is time travel possible?

Shion: I'm sorry to inform you, but it has been proven for time travel to be an impossibility.

Snake: Great. So we _are_ stuck. We might as well accept it now. I don't think this is a dream anymore, either.

Otacon: Well, Snake. There wasn't that much that we lost. All we had was Philanthropy. We can still form it here.

Snake: There aren't any Metal Gears for us to get rid of here.

Otacon: Well, that machine that Albedo person had _looked _kinda like a Metal Gear.

Jr: If you're talking about giant robots, we call them A.G.W.S. units.

Snake: Eggs?

Shion: A, g, w, s. It stands for Anti-Gnosis Weapon System. There are many different kinds. Those 'robots' are just downscaled versions.

Snake: Are those things a problem? I think I'm experienced in taking down those kinds of things.

He breathes on his nails, and wipes them on his chest. There was a satisfied look on his face, but he was merely joking. He was a modest person, despite his incredible skills.

Shion: Actually, we use them too. We use them to combat the Gnosis. I guess we should tell you guys everything that has happened. It's quite a long story.

Snake: Don't worry. We're not busy.

Shion and the others begin to tell Snake and Otacon everything that had happened. How they all ended up together. Up to when they met up with them on Old Miltia.

Snake: And I thought I had a story to tell. It had everything. Drama…

He looks at MOMO and Shion. They divert their eyes from his.

Snake: …comedy…

He looks at Allen.

Allen: Hey!

Snake: …and adventure.

He looks at Jr.

Jr: Damn straight!

He grabs one of his guns and begins spinning it. A voice over the loudspeaker interrupted him.

Female Computer Voice: Attention all personnel. Approaching gate-out. Repeat. Approaching gate-out.

Tony: Well guys. We're almost at the Durandal. I'm going to the bridge.

After he leaves, Snake says,

Snake: Well, if everything they said is true, they have a lot of battle experience. I guess they can join Philanthropy.

Allen: What! Hey, _you're_ the guys who are joining _us_. If we let you, that is.

Snake: What the hell are _you_ talking about! From all I've heard, all you did was moan and complain.

Allen: Hey! That was…

Shion: Well, Allen did have _some_ uses. Like helping me maintenance KOS-MOS.

Allen: Thank you, Chief.

Shion: But then again, I could have done it all by myself. Would have been easier than putting up with all you're complaining, too.

Allen: Chi- Chiieeef!

Shion: Oh, I'm just joking Allen. Don't take it so seriously.

Snake: Well, at least he hasn't pissed himself.

Otacon: He- Hey! That was a shot at me!

Snake: Ha haa! Don't worry. Look at the man you've become. Maybe there's hope for this guy after all. Well, anyway, I was joking about you guys joining us. I guess we'll join you guys. That okay with you, Otacon?

Otacon: Yeah, sure. There's probably a lot I'll learn on this trip anyway. So I'm looking forward to it.

Snake: How about you guys? Would you mind if we join you?

Jr: Not at all. We'll appreciate all the help we can get.

Tony's voice then came over the speaker.

Tony: Mr. Snake and Otacon, would you guys like to come to the bridge and see the Kukai Foundation.

Jr: Oh yeah! You guys gotta see it from the outside. Let's go!

They all go to the bridge as the Elsa prepares to enter the Durandal, which was still stationed at the Kukai Foundation.

Otacon: Wow! That's amazing!

Snake: And here I was, impressed by the Elsa.

Matthews: Hey!

Snake: I'm joking.

Matthews: Oh, right. I gotta watch out for you.

He said, as they continue approaching the Foundation.


	6. The UTIC recruits a new member

Chapter 6: The U-TIC recruits a new member.

While Snake and Otacon were getting acquainted with this new world, Liquid was also getting acquainted with it.

Albedo: Well, there they go. Heh heh. I guess they know that not even I can get the Zohar now. But it _will_ be mine.

Albedo and Liquid were watching the Elsa fly away, while U-DO completed itself. It now looked like a giant ball of purple-red energy. It was the size of the planet that it had just consumed.

Liquid: Could you mind telling me what the hell is going on!

Albedo: Patience, my new friend. First tell me, how it is that you are here?

Liquid: First, I need to know where here _is_. Or when…

Albedo: I'm going into warp space. Tell me on the way.

Albedo enters a transfer column, heading back to Pleroma.

Liquid: This is quite amazing. Where are we headed?

Albedo: First, I need to know more about you. What year do you think it is?

Liquid: 2009, I hope.

Albedo: Well, sorry to inform you, but it's the year 4767. I guess you _are_ a little lost, muaha ha ha haw!

Liquid: Silence, you fool!

Albedo: Or what, you'll blow my head off. Ahhrg ha ha ha haaa! Ohh ohh ha ha haww!

Liquid: Erghh! How is it that you can do that in the first place?

Albedo: I have regenerative capabilities, thanks to U-DO. U-DO is that thing that consumed Old Miltia.

Liquid: What the hell is Old Miltia, and what the hell are you talking about!

Albedo: Old Miltia was the planet we were on. U-DO was the being that consumed it and took its place. I was… evolved by it. But, anyway, I am slightly familiar with the era of 2000, but you don't appear to be from there either.

Liquid: I'm almost afraid to say, but… I'm from 2009 _A.D._

He says, emphasizing A.D.

Albedo: A.D.? It is T.C. now.

Liquid: Argh! That means I'm even further in the future. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm screwed either way. Damn it! Now I'll never be able to destroy the Patriots. Ocelot was of no use in finding them. But at least I can still kill Snake…

Albedo: Looks like we have a lot to know about each other. This will be a long trip, so I guess we might a well.

Liquid: Fine. Snake appeared to have gone with that other group. Are they your enemies?

Albedo: You can say that.

Liquid: If I join you, will there be a chance for me to kill Snake?

Albedo: Most likely, if he joined them.

Liquid: So be it.

Liquid tells him how he got into the Zohar, similarly to how Snake explained it to the others. Without many details or explanations as to why he was at the lake, or anything about the Patriots or Metal Gear. Albedo then tells him about the U-TIC, their mission, and the situation, leaving out any secrets Liquid didn't need to know.

They finally arrive at Pleroma. They walk into Commander Margulis' office.

Margulis: Did you retrieve the Zohar.

Albedo: I was unable to secure it. U-DO interfered.

Margulis. I thought it would happen. Don't worry, it is still within our grasp. We'll just wait for that little 'toy' to take care of it for us.

Albedo: You mean that battle android?

Margulis: Yes.

He turns around to face Albedo and notices Liquid.

Margulis: Who's this! Why have you brought him here!

Albedo: I thought you might want to meet him. This man, along with two others, came out of the Zohar while I was trying to retrieve it.

Margulis: Really? Where are the other two?

Albedo: They went with my brother's friends.

Margulis: You mean, those with the 'toy'?

Albedo: Indeed.

Margulis: What were they doing there?

Albedo: I assume they were on Second Miltia when ma belle pêche linked up with the U.M.N. Since their headquarters in on Second Miltia, they were probably informed immediately through Helmer. In any case, this man emerged from the Zohar after being frozen in it for over 4000 years. At least, that is what it seems.

Margulis: I wonder if the same thing happened to those that touched the Zohar and vanished. But then again, it was merely an emulator. I still think those men are dead.

Albedo: Well, this man was quite a warrior in his time, or so he claims. Perhaps he may come in handy to you, or us.

Margulis: He is a mere human. Of what use could he be to me.

Liquid: I didn't even care about joining you. All I want is a chance to eliminate Snake. It is all I have to live for, now…

Margulis: Snake?

Albedo: One of the two men that also came out of the Zohar. If this man joins me, he most likely will be able to battle his brother. That would be quite an interesting fight to see.

Margulis: How do you know?

Albedo: From what he's told me. I'm sure he didn't lie to me. There was sincerity in his words.

Margulis: Let's test his strength then. Pellegri.

Pellegri: Yes?

Margulis: Inform me of any calls pending. I'll be outside.

Margulis, Albedo and Liquid step outside.

Margulis: Men!

He calls four of his guards standing watch outside.

Guards: Yes, sir!

They all say, saluting him.

Margulis: Put down your weapons.

They all put their rifles at their feet.

Margulis: Not there! Off to the side!

He said, pointing off to the left.

Soldiers: Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!

They all pick up their rifles, and carry them off to where Margulis had pointed. They set them down there and come back to where they were.

Margulis: I want you to engage in hand-to-hand combat with this man.

He said, pointing at Liquid.

Margulis: What's you're name?

Liquid: Liquid Snake.

Margulis: No weapons.

Liquid: I don't have any- oh, right.

He takes out his remaining revolver, and tossed it at Albedo. He catches it with both hands and looks at it in confusion.

Albedo: What an inferior weapon. My brother might like this. Ha ha haa!

Liquid: Keep it. I have no use for it.

Liquid takes off his trench coat and tosses it aside. He moves over to the guards and brings his fists up, preparing himself to fight.

Albedo: Ladies and Gentlemen, in this corner…

Margulis: Cut it out.

Albedo: You need to loosen up a bit. Just start the fight.

One of the guards approaches Liquid and throws a right hand hook. Liquid dodges to his left, and grabs the guard's hand. He pulls him towards him and knees the guard in the stomach, hard. Still holding the guards hand with his right hand, he reaches over with his left and puts his hand on the guard's mouth. He pulls back his hand hard and breaks the guards neck. He falls to the ground, dead. Another guard comes quickly with a sidekick from his left leg. Liquid grabs it, like the other guard's arm, and pulls him I the same way. Liquid kicks the guard's other leg, breaking it at the knee.

Guard: Arghh!

He fell to the ground in extreme pain. Liquid bent down on one knee beside the guard. He began punching him in the face furiously. The other two guards began to move towards Liquid, but Margulis motioned them to stop. Liquid was still preoccupied with the other guard, whose face was becoming disfigured. The guard tried to lift his head, only causing every punch to smash the back of his head against the hard floor, cracking his head open. He was soon dead, a pool of blood forming behind his head. He turns to face the other guards remaining. They both turn to look at Margulis. He nods, indication they may proceed. The two guards attack simultaneously, side by side. The guard to the right of Liquid threw a straight punch with his right hand. The other guard did the same, but threw his left hand. As both fists nears Liquid's face, Liquid bends back, dodging the firsts. The two guards stumble forward from the momentum of their punches. Liquid raises both his hands and puts them on the faces of the guards. He brings both his hands together, smashing both the back of the guards' heads together. Then he pushes them forward from their heads. They fall to the ground, dazed. The one that was to the right tries to get up, but stumbles and falls off to the right of Liquid, close to where Albedo was. He couldn't get up yet. He was still too dazed.

Liquid: Pathetic!

The guard that was to the left manages to get up and lunges at Liquid. He stops him dead in his tracks with a quick left jab. Then he uppercuts him, sending him in the air. He lands hard on his back. Liquid moves over to him. He lifts him up and brings him over his head with both hands. He then brings him down, getting on one knee at the same time. The guard's back hits Liquids other knee, breaking his back with a sickening crack. Liquid gets up, letting the guard's body fall to the ground. He was dead. Liquid turns to his right as he hears a yell. It was the other guard, aimlessly running at Liquid. He throws a punch, but Liquid grabs it and breaks it all the while spinning the guard in the air and sending him to the ground. Liquid then raises his right foot over the guard's defenseless body. He then noticed the spurs on his boots.

Liquid: Mmmm…

He brings down the spurs from his right foot into the guard's throat. Liquid moves his foot side to side, pushing the spurs in even deeper. He then pulls them out hard. Blood gushes out of the wound like a fountain. The guard reaches for his throat, but it falls to his side. He was dead before it got there.

Liquid: Hmph. I wonder if Ocelot ever tried this?

Albedo: Impressive, old man. Ha ha heh hehh!

Liquid: I'm not as old as you think…

Margulis: Your are indeed a fearsome combatant. Too bad you lack Ether capabilities. But perhaps you can still be a worthy opponent.

He takes out his sword and entrusts into the ground beside him.

Liquid: Is your head going to grow back on if I knock it off?

Margulis: I see you've confronted Albedo. Don't worry. I won't use any of my 'talents'.

Pellegri: Sir, you have a call. It's 'him'.

Margulis: This will have to wait. Stay here. I'll be back soon.

He turns around and faces Pellegri.

Margulis: Order some men to clean this mess up.

He says, as he walks past her into the building. She hadn't noticed the dead guards on the floor. She lets out a loud gasp when she sees them.

Pellegri: Oh my God!

She almost pukes at the sight of the man Liquid stabbed with his spurs. She recovers and goes back into the building to inform the guards inside.

Meanwhile, Margulis was looking at a large, holographic screen with the image of a man in a scarlet cloak.

: I know what happened. Preparations to recover the Zohar are in place. The battle android is receiving the orders as we speak.

Margulis: Very well… Master Kevin.

Kevin: Dispatch Albedo to retrieve the Zohar after it is done. After he has recovered it, he is to bring it to us. We also need the Y data that now resides within him.

Margulis: Very well, sir. Give my regards to Master Wilhelm for me.

Kevin: I will.

The screen then closes, and Margulis goes outside again. The four bodies had already been carried away and two guards were now cleaning up the blood. They soon finished and walked back to their original posts.

Margulis: Now, where were we?

Liquid was leaning against a wall near Albedo. He was completely relaxed, as if nothing had happened.

Liquid: I guess you and I were going to go at it.

He says, as he approaches Margulis. They come face to face. They then put up their fists at the same time.

Albedo: This ought to be good. I'm so glad I brought this guy back with me! Ahh ha ha haa haaa!

Liquid throws a left punch at Margulis, but he dodges to his left. Liquid quickly throws his right fist, but Margulis moves to his left even more, creating an angle on his body. Liquid seizes this opportunity and kicks Margulis' legs, knocking him to the ground. He quickly rolls away from Liquid and just as fast, gets back on his feet.

Margulis: Not bad. But let's see you stop this!

Margulis runs towards Liquid and jumps in the air with a sidekick. Liquid grabs his foot with both hands, trying to catch it, but the kick is too powerful. Margulis' foot proceeds and hits Liquid in the chest, sending him flying. He lands on his back hard, 15 feet away. He sits up and shakes his head, getting rid of the dizziness. He then gets back up on his feet.

Liquid: You sure you're not using any of your 'talents' to help you? I don't think even Bruce Lee's sidekicks where THAT powerful.

Margulis: Who is this… 'Bruce Lee'?

Liquid: Never mind. Let's finish this!

He runs at Margulis and shoots out his left leg at Margulis' right side of his head. Margulis blocks it with his right arm. At the same time, Liquid jumps in the air using his right leg, spins in the air, and gives a powerful forward kick with his left leg. Margulis raises both his hands in front of his face to stop the kick, but he underestimates its power and it shoves Margulis' hands into his own face. He stumbles back as Liquid lands on his feet. Margulis recovers quickly and does a sweeping kick with his left leg, but Liquid jumps in the air, dodging it. He quickly does a downward punch, hitting Margulis in his forehead.

Margulis: Argh!

Liquid was about to punch him again, but Margulis grabs him by the belt buckle with his right hand, and grabs him by his throat with his left hand. He then lifts him over his head and throws him against a wall 10 feet away. Liquid hits it hard, then falls to the ground even harder.

Margulis: Heh heh heh. What!

Liquid miraculously gets up. There was a flaming fury in his eyes.

Liquid: Arghh!

He puts his hands to his side and begins gathering energy. He then unleashes a pillar of flames at Margulis.

Albedo: What! How is that possible!

Margulis appeared after the flames cleared, his arms forming a cross in front of him. There was a bewildered look in his face, but even more bewildered was Liquid.

Liquid/Snake: The Wave Existence…?


	7. The ‘toy’ disobeys

Chapter 7: The 'toy' disobeys.

Snake was staring at his hands, smoke coming out of them. A lot had happened after they arrived at the Kukai Foundation. First, they had gone to visit Gaignun. He was waiting for them on the Durandal's bridge.

Jr: Gaignun, a lot has happened. How much do you know so far?

Gaignun: Helmer contacted me and told me about what happened to MOMO and about Old Miltia opening up to the U.M.N. Was Albedo there?

Jr: Yeah, and he was after the original Zohar.

Gaignun: I thought so. What happened there?

Jr: After we saw the Zohar, these guys came out of it.

He says, motioning to Snake and Otacon.

Jr: Don't ask me how it happened.

Gaignun: I won't. I also notice another new face.

He turns to face Jin.

Jin: I'm Jin Uzuki, Shion's brother. They picked me up on Old Miltia. Pleased to meet you.

Gaignun: Pleased to meet you, too.

Snake: I'm Solid Snake. You don't want to hear my story.

Gaignun: Okay…

Otacon: I'm Hal Emmerich, but you can call me Otacon. Same story as Snake. Pleased to meet you.

Gaignun: Same here.

Jr: Now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's get back to the issue at hand.

Gaignun: Ah, yes. So what happened? Did Albedo take the Zohar?

Jr: No. U-DO awoke and consumed Old Miltia.

Gaignun: U-DO!

Jr: Apparently so. It trapped the Zohar within itself. Not even Albedo could get to it, but I'm sure he hasn't given up yet.

Suddenly, they hear the elevator start up behind them. They turn around in time to see KOS-MOS' face as it disappeared below. They all run to the edge to see KOS-MOS going down.

Shion: KOS-MOS, where are you going!

She yelled down the elevator's shaft. She didn't receive a reply.

Allen: Chief, where's she going?

Shion: I don't know, Allen. Look, she's exiting the elevator. We have to follow her!

The elevator arose after a few minutes, and they all climbed on. When they exited, they could see KOS-MOS entering a transport vehicle. They tried to catch up to it, but it left before they could get there.

Snake: What the hell is going on? Isn't that thing supposed to follow your orders?

Shion: Well, yes, but she starts moving on her own sometimes.

She had taken out her connection gear and had begun trying to figure out where she was going.

Allen: Do you know where she's headed, Chief?

Shion: She just exited the transport vehicle at the dock. Were does she think she's going…?

Ziggy: Another transport vehicle has arrived. We should proceed to the dock.

They boarded the transport vehicle and they soon arrive at the dock.

Shion: She's on the Elsa! Let's hurry before she forces the crew to lift off!

They run the rest of the way to the Elsa until they reach the bridge. When they arrive, they find KOS-MOS there with her Third Armament on. (The 'things' mounted on her shoulder in the vision where she battles U-DO.)

Shion: KOS-MOS…

Matthews: Hey, Miss Vector. Your friend here is ordering us to take her to Old Miltia again. But she told us not to wait for you.

Shion: KOS-MOS, what are you up to?

KOS-MOS: I have received orders to combat U-DO. There is no need for you to accompany me.

The image of the disaster that occurs when KOS-MOS battles U-DO pops into her mind. She doesn't want that outcome. Too many nearby planets will suffer.

Shion: No! I order you not to go!

KOS-MOS: Headquarters' orders preside over yours. Captain Matthews, depart the Elsa immediately.

Shion: No! It'll be a disaster!

Snake: What's going on? How do you now?

Ziggy: Do you recall when we told you about us entering the Encephalon?

Snake: Oh… that's right. Many planets would be caught in the blast.

Ziggy: Indeed.

KOS-MOS: Please do not force me to use force.

Suddenly, a figure appears behind KOS-MOS. It was Nephilim. She moves her hand over to KOS-MOS and it goes through her head.

KOS-MOS: Shutting down.

She takes a step forward and then falls on her back.

Shion: Nephilim!

Nephilim: Shion, time is running out. You must all accept your pasts before you can face the future. I am not sure if you are all ready, but there isn't too much time to waste.

Shion: You're right. I can't be afraid anymore. Jr, I know you have things to face as well. Are you ready?

Jr: Yes. I'm tired of running from the truth. From my past. I'm ready.

Nephilim: I am happy to hear that.

She closes her eyes, and then everything becomes a blur for everyone. They are being pulled into the Encephalon. When they all regain consciousness, they find themselves in front of a church.

Otacon: Is this the church you guys told us about?

Ziggy: Indeed.

Snake: The hell!

Snake notices a Basilisk running towards them. Nobody had noticed it yet. There was no time to warn the others, as it was about to attack MOMO.

Snake: Arghh!

Without thinking, he puts his hands forward and releases a blue ball of energy. The energy ball hits the creature, causing a small sized, but powerful explosion. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left of the Basilisk. There was only a small crater on the ground.

Otacon: Holy Jesus! What did you just do, Snake!

Liquid/Snake: The Wave Existence…?


	8. Explanations of the old world

Chapter 8: Explanations of the old world.

Albedo: What was that! I thought you were just a mere human!

Margulis: That was rather interesting. But judging by your face, even _you_ don't know what you just did.

Liquid: I wonder…

He makes his hands into fists and puts them in from of himself. He concentrates and soon his fists begin being engulfed in flames.

Liquid: Hmph. No pain. How did this happen?

Albedo: I thought I heard you say something after your little 'trick'.

Liquid: Ah, yes… The Wave Existence…

Margulis: What is that?

He asks, as he approaches Liquid to listen better.

Liquid: I'm not sure. It just came to mind. Perhaps I'll remember later. In the mean time, I have nothing to complain about. These new 'talents' will surely come in handy. Mmmm… I wonder if Snake got these as well… What! Oh no! Arrgghhh!

Liquid grabs his head in pain. He could feel Ocelot trying to take over.

Liquid: Trust… me… Ocelot! You don't… want to take over!

Margulis: What's wrong? What's happening?

Albedo: Wow, _he's_ not having fun! Heeeeh heh heh haa!

Liquid: Do you want to see… where… we are!

Liquid looks at Albedo to show Ocelot that they weren't in Kansas anymore. Ocelot immediately stops trying to regain his body.

Margulis: What just happened?

Liquid: I haven't told you everything. This body isn't mine.

Albedo: How is that?

Liquid: I'm getting to that! Don't interrupt!

Albedo: Sheesh! _some_body's on his 'days'. Ha ha haa!

Liquid: Right… Anyway, this body belongs to a man called Revolver Ocelot. He worked for me, or so he pretended to, back then during the Shadow Moses incident. I'll skip the details, but he got his hand severed back then. Since I knew he could be a traitor, I quickly made preparations so that if he received a hand transplant, something just recently achievable in my time, it would be mine's. That, of course, would be in the case of my demise. I prepared it so that all the nano machines in my body, which had digitized my memories and kept recording everything I experienced, would be placed in the arm. After the transplant, the nano machines would spread into the blood stream until reaching the brain. There, the nano machines would then start recording my memories into his brain, hence, allowing me to take over. This was all very advanced technology.

Margulis: That's quite interesting. You're just full of surprises.

: Arrghhh! I hate you!

It is a guard. He lifts his rifle and begins firing furiously at Liquid. All the bullets swerve away from him. Some impact Albedo, but he quickly regenerates the damage.

Albedo: Wow, _some_body's pissed. Heh heh heeh!

Margulis: What is the meaning of this!

Guard: One of the guards he killed was my brother! I just saw his body being dragged away as if he were garbage!

Margulis: I will not tolerate this!

He reaches for his sword, but grabs nothing but air.

Margulis: Crap, I left it over there. Uhg, I mean… you will die for this!

Liquid: I got it. Let's see what my 'talents' can do on a normal human.

He puts his hands in front of him and begins gathering a ball of flame. The guard is frozen in place, sweat dripping down his forehead. Liquid unleashes the fireball and it traps the helpless guard within it, his head, arms and legs sticking out of it. His stomach soon begins to collapse into itself as the intense heat inside the fireball turns his stomach, torso and chest into ash.

Guard: Arrrrghhhh! Please! Stooooop! Ghrrrgh!

His head, arms and legs were soon pulled into the fireball. It wasn't long before his entire body was turned to ash. The fireball disperses, and the ashes fall to the ground.

Albedo: I think you overcooked you dinner. Ha ha haa!

Margulis: Did you use your newly acquired skills to deflect the bullets? It didn't look like it.

Liquid: Uhmm… Oh, right. I still have this.

He looks down to the left side of his torso. 'The little gizmo', as Ocelot called it, was still there.

Albedo: What is that? I hadn't noticed it until now.

Margulis: What are you, blind? I noticed it as soon as he took off that non-stylish coat.

Albedo: Sheesh! Calm down, scarface! Don't have a heart attack.

Margulis: Forget it.

He says, regaining his composure. He turns to face Liquid.

Margulis: What is it, by the way?

Liquid: From what I got from Ocelot, since I can search his memory banks, this device repels incoming object with an exceeding velocity of fifty kilometers per hour using powerful magnetic fields. It also creates the fields around the wearer. This means, that even if I wore it on my foot, the bullets wouldn't just bounce away from it and possibly hit my head, they would bounce off of me. That completely protects the wearer.

Margulis: Such a device could possibly be conceived by scientists today, but no one has thought of it yet. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, how interesting.


	9. The first step to facing the past

Chapter 9: The first step to facing the past.

While all this was happening, Snake was trying to figure out how he had obtained such abilities.

Otacon: Snake, what happened?

Chaos: That was quite a burst of Ether energy.

Shion: Oh, my. That was scary. It was all so sudden. Huh? Where's Allen?

They begin looking around and they soon spot him behind some bushes, cowering. He has his hands over his head and his eyes tightly shut.

Shion: Allen! What are you doing?

Allen: Huh?

He uncovers his head and stands up.

Allen: Oh, I was just… looking for food!

He offers as he climbs out of the bushes and starts walking towards them.

Ziggy: While we were being attacked?

Allen: Ah, yes. I was uh… very hungry.

Snake: Right.

Otacon: Snake, after that… 'thing' you did, I heard you say something. What was it?

Snake: I think I said The Wake Existence. I don't know what that means. It just popped into my head. Mmmm… a new tool for killing…

He says to himself.

Otacon: You alright Snake?

Snake: Yeah, forget about it. Let's just keep going. We're supposed to enter the church, right?

Shion: Ah, yes. I suppose we'll find Nephilim inside. But I still want to know what just happened.

Otacon: Yeah, you just went Dragon Ball Z on that Gnosis thing.

Everyone: Huh?

Otacon: Oh, ah… forget it. But, could it have been due to the fact that we're inside a virtual world?

Snake: Nothing like this ever happened in VR training…

Otacon: Well, I know. But this isn't like what we had back then. Perhaps you were 'given' these 'abilities' as part of the program.

Shion: There's no such thing as that. We are here what we are outside. This means he can do that outside in the real world. Just like if we die here, our bodies outside will die as well.

Otacon: You mean no continues!

MOMO: Mr. Otacon, you're funny! You keep saying the weirdest things.

Otacon: Ah, yeah. Just ignore me, heh heh…

Snake: There's no time to figure this out right now. Let's just clear out the remaining Gnosis and let's go inside.

They look around to see if any more Gnosis where lying around and they find none. They enter the church and surely enough, they find Nephilim, along with Febronia, inside.

Nephilim: Was there a problem?

Snake: It was taken care of.

Febronia: Shion, I am happy to see you again. Are you all… ready?

Shion: Yes.

Snake: Well, Shion. Jr. Have fun.

Nephilim: It is not just them. A part of me will help guide all of you.

Suddenly, Nephilim splits into two, her second copy being translucent.

Otacon: Whoa! There's two!

Nephilim: You will all be separated from each other, but I will be there to guide you.

Nephilim 2: Come Shion.

Says the translucent copy as it heads towards the back door. Shion was nervous. She looks at the rest of the group before finally following the Nephilim 'ghost' through the door. Once they are through, the original Nephilim duplicates again the same way and the 'ghost' calls Jr. This continues until everybody goes through the door with a Nephilim 'ghost', including Snake and Otacon.

They all find themselves in a place resembling Outer Space. It was like the last place they were in the last time they entered the Encephalon.


	10. To confront the future, one must face th...

Chapter 10: To confront the future, one must face the past.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Shion, I will show you this again, and I want you to accept this as one of your memories and to tell me everything about it.

Out of nowhere, a hospital room emerges and engulfs Shion inside. She sees a bed and a woman on it. It is her mother. She then hears a door open behind her and she sees a young girl and what appears to be here father walk in. Behind him… is Febronia.

Shion: That's me…my father… and Febronia!

Young Shion: Mommy!

The little girl is very exited. She runs straight through Shion and towards the bed.

Shion: Oh!

The man and Febronia follow the little girl and come up beside her.

Young Shion: Mommy! Daddy took me to the park! We had lots of fun!

Suddenly, everything begins to shake…

Jr:I- I know what I did…

Jr was in one of his memories. There were URTVs in extreme pain. The ones Jr blasted where laying dead on the ash filled floor. The ones still alive were grabbing their heads, trying to keep the Song from driving them insane.

Jr: I couldn't stand the Song. I broke the mental link, and they all succumbed to the Song. Except… Albedo. He… he was contaminated my U-DO. Turned into the freak that he is now. I followed him to that lab… where it happened.

The scene changes and Jr once again finds himself in the hexagonal lab.

Albedo: (laughing maniacally) The Song...the song is...I... Mirror, mirror, on the wall...show me...define me! I am the infinite telomerase! I am not an anti-existence! I am the perfect chain!

Jr: We… our minds… They were meant to counter the negative energies of U-DO. But Albedo… it entered his mind. He sold his soul to gain the power that he has now! And… it was my fault…

Ziggy: This… I don't want to see this again… Not ever.

Ziggy is inside the memory that he recalled when MOMO named him Ziggy.

Child: Thanks, Dad!

Ziggy: Ahhh... I wanted to get you a real one if I could, but... I just couldn't get one...

Child: Oh, no, it's great, Dad! He's so cute! Hey, Dad, what's his name? Did you give him one yet?

Ziggy: Nexus 6.

Child: That's just his model number, isn't it? That makes him sound like a robot.

Ziggy: Ah, yeah...

Child: Hmm...I know! How about Nex? It's short for Nexus 6! What do you think, huh, Dad?

Ziggy: Y, yeah...That's a great name...!

Child: Really? Come on, Nex! Let's go! Come on, boy!

Nephilim 'Ghost': What happened to this boy? Why do you not want to remember this? Why do you wish to stop being human?

Ziggy: I took the decision not to exist anymore. That decision was violated. I was brought back to life against my will.

Nephilim 'Ghost': You took your own life. Why?

Ziggy: Because…

Nephilim 'Ghost': I will show you.

Ziggy: Don't… please.

Nephilim 'Ghost': You must face your past just like everyone else.

Ziggy: So… so be it…

Joachim Mizrahi: Hallelujah! "And the sea gave up the dead which were in it..." "...and death and hell delivered up the dead which were in them..." "...and they were judged every man according to their works!" "And whosoever was not found written in the Book of Life..." "...was cast into the lake of fire!" "Rejoice, all ye! The time for feasting has come!"

MOMO was reliving the scene when her father fell from the building. She turns away, just like last time, to avoid seeing the impact of her father's body against the ground. But this time, she had more control over her emotions.

MOMO: Daddy… Nephilim, was Daddy an evil man?

Nephilim 'Ghost': Nothing is as simple as good or evil. It is all in the eye of the beholder.

MOMO: But…

Nephilim 'Ghost': Did that not answer your question to your satisfaction? What if I told you that your perception of 'daddy' is not precise? Are you ready to accept the facts about your existence, or will you tell yourself they're not true?

MOMO: I… I have to face the truth. I can't run away, just like I'm sure my friends aren't running away from their 'truths'. Tell me… tell me what I have to know.

Nephilim 'Ghost': The facts may be painful, but I believe you are ready to face them.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Tell me, Chaos. What are you going to do?

Chaos: I am doing what is best for humanity, but it feels wrong…

Nephilim 'Ghost': Is reaching Lost Jerusalem really worth so many lives?

Chaos: Humanity must return to their point of origin. There… happiness will be achieved. There… are always sacrifices involved. The greater the goal, the harsher the path that gets us there.

Nephilim 'Ghost': But you've grown attached to this group, haven't you? Are you willing to give them up in order to achieve your goal?

Chaos: …

Nephilim 'Ghost': Allen, you have no painful memories, at least none like the others. Pain can make one strong. Perhaps that is why you are so weak?

Allen: He- Hey! Some little girl isn't going to tell _me_ I'm weak!

Nephilim just stares at him with her usual expressionless face.

Allen: O… kay. Maybe I am weak. So what!

Nephilim 'Ghost': You must become stronger. Become a man, or you will become a hindrance to the group. And you will never obtain the love of Shion.

Allen: Hey! Who said I wanted it!

She again just stares at him.

Allen: Okay, okay! I _do_ love her. What can I do…? Hey, I'm not _that_ cowardly. I picked up a weapon and shot some Gnosis when the Woglinde was being attacked.

He offered, hoping for a good response.

Nephilim 'Ghost': That shows you have potential, but where were you the other countless battles your team has faced?

Allen: Behind them… cheering! But that's not enough I suppose… I only got in the way. What can I do?

Nephilim 'Ghost': Talk to Snake and Otacon. They can help you become a better man. Otacon was once like you, but he faced his fears and look at him now. He may not be a fierce warrior like Snake, but there is a great determination in his eyes.

Allen: Yes, I've noticed that…

Nephilim 'Ghost': Jin. You know one of the adversaries that awaits your group better than anyone.

Jin: Yes… Margulis. He was my master. Taught me the ways of the sword and how to control my Uber powers. But then he tried to recruit me for the U-TIC organization. When I refused, he tried to kill me. He said either I was for the cause, or against it. That's when I gave him that scar on his face. I managed to escape and I haven't seen him since.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Are you ready to face him in combat?

Jin: Yes. I know he has grown in power, but so have I. I will stop him and his insane cause along with Shion and her friends… my friends.

Nephilim 'Ghost': I am glad to hear that. You are indeed a strong man.

Jin: Thank you…

Nephilim 'Ghost': Snake, you are a very strong man. You have faced all your problems and found a way of life to live. One that would benefit others and help you live with yourself after all the people whose life you've taken. But with your new purpose in life, you have atoned for that. But there is still one thing that lingers over your head. Fox-Die.

Snake: I am ready to die at any time.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Are you sure?

Snake: I just want to live long enough to help Shion and the rest.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Do you not want a chance at a normal life after this?

Snake: Normal life? I'm four thousand years in the future. Nothing here is what I would call 'normal'. Besides… Meryl… She was my last shot at a normal life…

Nephilim 'Ghost': You shouldn't give up.

Snake: Your right. But there's still the matter of Fox-Die. It could take me at any moment.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Before you can live, you must choose to do so. Then… live.

Snake: You sound like Naomi…

Nephilim 'Ghost': Otacon, you have become a strong man, but there is still great sorrow in you. The women you have loved or cared for have died. This has left a great gap within you. But from this you learned that you have to search for love, not wait for it to come to you.

Otacon: How… do you know this?

Nephilim 'Ghost': All of your thoughts and feelings go into me. Otherwise, I couldn't help you. I also want to ease your pain.

Otacon: Ugh, no offence, but… you're a little young for me.

Nephilim 'Ghost': …I am not coming on to you. This is serious. I am trying to help you. Please don't try to cover your pain with humor. Your feelings cannot lie to me.

Otacon: I am sorry. But only a woman could ease this pain. I am so… lonely.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Do not give up hope yet. Perhaps you will find love in this new world.

Otacon: Never thought of that… I guess I haven't gotten used to the idea of living in this world the rest of my life. But perhaps I _will_ find someone here…

The shaking stops, but it is because the memory has frozen in place.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Shion. What you will witness next will be very painful. I want you to see it without shutting your eyes or turning away. Only then will you become 'whole'.

Shion: O… okay…

The shaking began again and everyone in the hospital room began to panic.

Shion's Father: What's going on! A miltiaquake!

Febronia: I don't think so. Look! Outside the window! What is that!

Febronia was pointing outside the window. Shion moves over to see what she is talking about. As she looks outside the window she sees…

Shion: The Song of Nephilim!

Young Shion: Daddy, what's going on! What's that strange music? Ahhh!

The window suddenly shatters and a large being storms inside.

Shion: Daaaaad! Damn it! A Gnosis! A Goblin type!

The Goblin lands on Shion's father, crushing him. Young Shion is tossed to the side and hits her mother's bed hard. But despite her pain, she quickly gets up and starts running towards the Goblin. Suddenly, she is picked up off the ground.

Febronia: Shion! Stay away from that thing!

Young Shion: Febby, let me go!

Shion: Febby…?

Young Shion: I have to help daddy!

Febronia looks up and sees that the giant Gnosis is still pounding Shion's father with its huge arms. He was completely crushed.

Febronia: Oh, god!

She covers Shion's eyes, and still carrying her, begins running towards the door. She is stopped dead in her tracks as Gnosis begin to walk in. They are… Athra 26.

Shion: Oh, no…

Febronia: Ahhhh!

She looks around desperately for another exit as she backs away from the slow moving Athra 26. She finds none, but sees the Goblin tearing up Shion's mother while she laid on her bed defenselessly.

Febronia: Oh, god! Please have mercy!

She looks out the window and sees the Song of Nephilim stop in mid air, the shaking stopping with it. The Song was now blocking the sun, engulfing the room in darkness. Febronia runs over to the window while still carrying Shion, who was now crying uncontrollably. She had to run between the Goblin, which was still busy with Shion's mother, and her father's corpse. She looks out the window to see if she could jump down, but it was too far down. There, she sees a war torn world. It had happened so suddenly. Soldiers combating Gnosis and small, identical looking children with rifles, marching in unison could be seen far below.

Febronia: What…? Oh!

She quickly turns around at the sound of the Athra 26. They appear to be disoriented. That was buying them some time. Febronia looks out the window again and finds that the building has a fairly wide ledge. She puts the crying Shion there, away from the oncoming threat.

Febronia: Shion, I love you…

She says, as tears begin to swell up in her eyes.

Young Shion: Febby…?

She managed to say, between sobs.

Febronia: What ever you do, do not move! You will be just fine…

Young Shion: Febbyyyy! Don't leave me!

As much as it pains her, Febronia turns away from the window and faces the Athra 26.

Febronia: You're not getting her, damn it! Even if it costs me my life!

She charges at them. She strikes at one of them, but she is quickly brought down to the floor.

Young Shion: Feeeebbyyyyyy!

Shion had disobeyed and had stood up on the ledge to see inside the room. She sees as the Athra 26 viciously consume Febronia's flesh. Then a large figure appears in front of her. It was the Goblin, and it had her parent's blood all over its waving, translucent body.

Young Shion: Ahhhh!

She takes a step backwards, but steps on nothing but air. This causes her to stumble backwards and to fall off the building.

Young Shion: Ahhhhhh…! Urghh!

She lands on the roof of an ash-covered car and is knocked unconscious. The older Shion runs over to the window to see what had happened to her. She didn't remember any of what happened after she fell. All of this was hazy to begin with. It was hard for her to get to the window with her dead father and Febronia still getting eaten in her way. But she gathers the courage and manages. By the time she got there, there were two soldiers checking her young self's vital signs.

Guard 1: She's still alive!

Guard 2: It's a miracle! The ash must have broken her fall, but I'm sure she still needs medical attention.

Guard 1: Yeah, but let's get her to a transport ship getting out of here first. This place has gone to hell. We should do the same and get out of here.

Guard 2: I'm not giving up my home just yet. You go ahead and take the girl outta here.

The first guard puts his hand on the other's shoulder.

Guard 1: Promise me I'll see you alive again, brother.

The second guard puts his hand on his brother's arm.

Guard 2: I promise. Take care of the girl. I'll see you soon.

He says as he hugs him for the last time. He picks up his rifle and runs off to battle the Gnosis while the other carries Shion off to safety.

Shion: They… never see each other again…

Nephilim 'Ghost': So? What will you do now, Jr?

Jr: I have to… defeat Albedo. I repent for what I did, but I accept it and I wont let it hound me anymore. I will face him, without fears. Without regrets.

Nephilim 'Ghost': And what if you feel that pain again? The pain from the Song.

Jr: I won't give in to it! I will be with my friends through everything. All the good and all the bad. I will discover what Albedo and the U-TIC are doing, and I will stop them.

Nephilim 'Ghost': I am glad for you. And perhaps the truth may come to you soon. I am sure you will accept it and confront it like the man you really are.

Ziggy: My wife, my stepson and I were eating dinner peacefully at our home. And then… and then… I can't. I don't want to.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Then I will show you.

Before he can protest, he is inside of his old home, watching the dinner he began speaking of. His son was giving his dog some of the food he was eating.

Ziggy's Wife: Honey, I told you not to do that. It is not a real dog. It cannot eat food. Right Jan?

Ziggy's Stepson: Okay, mommy. Hey dad. Can you come with me to walk Nex around the block?

Jan: Sure thing son.

Ziggy's Wife: Now don't stray off too far. Remember, you have to do your homework before you go to bed. And isn't it getting dark?

Jan: The weather is good now. It's not so hot. Besides, I'll look after him.

Ziggy's Wife: Well, okay honey.

Ziggy's Son: Yay! Let's go dad!

Jan: Wait. Did you hear something? I think someone's in the living room.

As Jan begins to get up, two men carrying assault rifles burst through the kitchen door opposite of him.

Jan: Get down!

He throws himself back and lands on his chair. The chair tips over and Jan falls backwards, putting the dinner table between the armed men and himself. His son and wife don't have the same instincts as him, for he is a soldier, and they stand up. Before they can do anything else, the men open fire.

Jan: Nooooo!

He yells, but he cannot be heard over the gunfire. He wanted to get up and help his family as a stream of bullets tear through their bodies, but he would just be shot down. The gunfire finally stops and the men run away as their victims bodies fall to the ground in a pool of blood. Jan quickly gets up and runs to his family. When he sees them he almost vomits. They were completely covered in blood and had gunshot wounds all over their bodies.

Jan: Son!

He runs over to him and lifts his head up. There is a blank stare in his eyes. Nex was nipping at his master's lifeless arm, his A.I not comprehending what had happened. Jan moves over to his wife and finds that she is dead as well.

Jan: Noooo! Oh, god noooo! Pleaaaase, NOOO!

He begins to weep between them as his knees become stained by the on growing pool of blood. He weeps there for a few minutes until anger begins to creep up inside him.

Jan: This… is my fault. Those damn bastards were terrorists. They were here… for me. Why… Why did they have to pull my family into this! WHY! I should have been more careful. It's all my fault…

His anger subsides and he gets up melancholically. He leaves the room out of sight. Footsteps going up stairs can be heard. Minutes later, the sound of a gunshot echoes off the walls.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Are these the memories you are trying to get rid of?

Ziggy: Yes…

Nephilim 'Ghost': Before you may become complete, you must accept the entirety of your memories, just like the others are doing…

Snake: Look, I don't believe in that 'wanting to live then living' crap. I'm sure Anderson- I mean Octopus, Baker and especially Liquid wanted to continue living, but they still died from Fox-Die. What chance do _I_ have?

Nephilim 'Ghost': Perhaps you are right about their will to live, but you now have something they did not.

Snake: And what would that be?

Nephilim 'Ghost': Have you forgotten already?

Snake holds up his hands and he surrounds them with blue electricity.

Snake: Oh, right. These little tricks. I'm not even sure how I do it, but I can't really complain. You telling me these will help me survive Fox-Die?

Nephilim 'Ghost': It is all up to you. If you truly wish to live, you will find the way. These new 'abilities' will guide you there.

Snake: I guess I'll buy that…

Otacon: So… uhm… what do you wanna talk about now?

Nephilim 'Ghost': We are waiting for the others to be finished. Only Shion and Ziggy remain now. Some of you, especially them, had to face more than the others.

Otacon: Oh, I see.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Once they are done, I will speak to all of you together. I ask for your patience, as I am and have asked of those remaining.

Otacon: No problemo.

He says, as he sits down on the invisible floor in the middle of Space.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Are you remembering your childhood, Shion?

Shion: Yes… I remember my parents were Uber humans. My mother became ill when I was very young. But it was just flu or something. She went to see a doctor and he gave her some medicine. After that, she began… losing her mind. She had to be hospitalized in this awful place. She just became worst. She couldn't even communicate with us. My father wondered if it was some type of allergic reaction to that medicine, but he was told it had nothing to do with it. That it was bound to happen regardless. Even now I still can't figure out what _did_ happen.

Nephilim 'Ghost': You will know soon. But first, continue telling me. We are almost finished.

Shion: O…kay… Well, what else can I say…?

Nephilim 'Ghost': Febronia. Tell me about her.

Shion: I have… some memories of her, but… I can't really remember too well. She must be important to me. I looked like she gave her life for mine…

Nephilim 'Ghost': How about Febby? Does that bring up any memories?

Shion: Febby…? I… think so. I can now remember that after my mother became ill and was hospitalized, my father couldn't take care of us alone.

Nephilim 'Ghost': So what did he do?

Shion: He… hired a nanny! I just remembered! She became like a mother to me, since I could barely remember my real mom. I can remember I loved her very much… This is all coming to me so suddenly!

Nephilim 'Ghost': What happened to her?

Shion: She… oh god! Febby! Febronia was my nanny! Oh, god, oh hooo hoooo…

She brought her hands to her face, weeping her nanny's death, for she had never had a chance to.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Let it out Shion. But it's not over yet. There is more you must know, but the others must be present, for it involves everyone's purpose for fighting.

Ziggy: I stand by that decision. I cannot live with myself after that. I cannot go on…

Nephilim 'Ghost': You must. You will become stronger. Everyone has accepted their past now. Only you remain. You must stop blaming yourself. What happened was inevitable. You were not the only officer who lost their family. They too were targeted. You were the only one that did not die by their hand, but by your own.

Ziggy: It was my fault. It was already known that others of my division suffered similar terrorist attacks, but I did not believe it could happen to me. I did not take the necessary precautions. And to think, I was going to take my child out at night to walk his dog. I was an idiot…

A single tear begins running down his face. He reaches up and touches it. He looks at it in confusion.

Nephilim 'Ghost': The more we speak, the more emotion returns to your voice. This is just further proof that you are becoming human again. Your new friends need you, and if you give up emotions, how are you going to understand theirs.

Ziggy: Emotions just get in the way of one's objective.

Nephilim 'Ghost': Or it can help you decipher what the objective is.

Ziggy: Even if I wanted to become human, there are parts in me that make me a slave. I cannot make decisions for my own.

The Nephilim 'Ghost' stretches out her right palm and there is a light crackle inside Ziggy's head.

Nephilim 'Ghost': It is taken care of. That took a lot of energy from me. Please, accept yourself for what you are. A human.

Ziggy: I'm… free?

Nephilim 'Ghost': Indeed. It is up to you to make the best of it. And I trust that you will. It is now time for everyone to come back together to learn the truth.


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11: Revelations.

Everyone appears out of nowhere. Neither of them felt like they were moving. It seemed like the others came to them from Space. All the Nephilim 'Ghosts' also pulled together. There is only one solid one again.

Otacon: Whoa! That was cool!

Allen: Yeah! Everyone just came out of nowhere!

Jin: That was quite an interesting journey.

Ziggy: Yes. That has helped me greatly.

Everyone: Huh?

They are surprised to hear the emotion in Ziggy's voice.

Ziggy: From now on, I will be a human again. I can't run away from myself any longer.

MOMO: I'm glad for you, Ziggy!

Jr: Me too. You were annoying as a cyborg.

Ziggy: …

Jr: I ah… mean that in a good way. But I'm glad you have faced your old self. I'm sure all of us have had to do that. Anyway, I'm sure Nephilim has more to tell us.

Nephilim: Yes. There is much more for me to tell you. You will find it very shocking.

Snake: Trust me, I can't be shocked anymore.

Shion: It doesn't matter. We've gone this far now. There's no point in stopping. I'm sure everyone agrees with me. Let's hear what you have to say.

Nephilim: Very well. This will be specifically painful for you MOMO, for it begins with Joachim Mizrahi.

MOMO: Daddy…

Nephilim: Yes, we know. Urrm, well… He became highly interested in the beings known as the Gnosis. Back then there were very few appearances of them, so most reports were lost as unofficial. But he investigated and learned all that was known at the time. After much study, he came to the conclusion that these beings were lost human souls. That these souls had been punished for their sins by God and that they exist to punish other sinners still living. These beings were the key to Pleroma, or in other words, heaven. It is a place of eternal happiness where only the pure and innocent were allowed. He also came to believe that this place was found in humanity's home word. You may know it as… Lost Jerusalem.

Snake: I stand corrected.

Shion: This is all so shocking…

Nephilim: I told you it would be.

Snake: You said punish those still living, right? Does that have anything to do with humans turning into Gnosis after being touched?

Nephilim: I will get to that, but good observation. After these discoveries, he began looking for a way to use the Gnosis for his goal. And then, he found it. The Zohar…

Snake: That thing. I sure have appreciation for that damn thing…

Nephilim: He discovered that it attracted the Gnosis. But he found a way to seal its energies so they could not be detected. He founded the Mizrahi Central Sciences Research Center on Miltia and hid the Zohar within. That's where he began his search for finding Lost Jerusalem. He began studying the Zohar intensely. He was fascinated by the infinite energies within it. He also wondered why those who touched it disappeared for there had been accidents trying to retrieve it. That was until an Uber human touched it. There was a reaction. The first to touch it was a child that Mizrahi named… Abel.

Shion: Abel…

Allen: Able to do what?

Snake: Otacon, you've told me you wanted to do this to your old self. This is as close as it gets.

Otacon: Do what? Oh, yeah. This guy's worse than me.

Otacon moves over to Allen and shoots out his foot at him, striking him in the groin

Allen: Arrgh! What did I do! DAMN this hurts!

Shion: Oh my.

Jr: That's _gotta_ hurt.

Ziggy: He can't have kids anymore.

Otacon: She said the kid's name was Abel, not that he was able to do something. Look, if I didn't do it, someone else eventually would.

Allen looks at everyone for confirmation and they all divert their eyes, including Nephilim.

Otacon: You should be happy it was me and not Ziggy.

Ziggy: Oh, yeah.

Otacon: Just look at his feet. They must weigh 50 pounds each!

Ziggy: Hey! They only weigh thirty.

Otacon: Oh…

Nephilim: Urrm. With that out of the way…

She began, while Allen still was bent over in pain.

Nephilim: …Let's continue. Mizrahi needed specimens. For he had much financial backing, he got away with many things. One in particular was that he hired doctors to prescribe a type of medicine that would damage the mind of the user.

Shion: Can't be…

Nephilim: This would cause them to be placed in a psychiatric evaluation hospital. The biggest one being the one founded by Mizrahi. Shion, your mother was indeed one of the victims.

Shion: I can't believe it…

MOMO: No…

Allen: Damn this hurts… But anyway, what do you mean 'no'? Nephilim wouldn't lie to us. It was obvious he was a maniac bastard that- oh.

Shion was making faces at him, trying to make him shut up.

Allen: Oh, sorry…

Otacon: I think it's MOMO's turn now.

Allen: NO! No more, please!

MOMO: It's okay. I just can't figure out how Daddy could do such things…

Shion: Don't worry MOMO. We will stop the events that he set in motion.

Those last words trigger a memory in MOMO's mind.

Joachim Mizrahi: This is the extent of my power... Nobody can stop the events that are about to unfold. All I can do is delay the inevitable for just a while longer. But at the least, I can entrust this to you... The events are starting to come together. Soon, you will meet them... So, until then...

MOMO: I remember Daddy telling me that no one can stop the events that where about to unfold. Maybe he was talking about the Miltian Conflict.

Snake: It's likely he was the cause of it. But why did he do that to people?

Nephilim: The doctors were told only to prescribe the medicine to Uber humans for their reaction to the Zohar. But he soon discovered that the results weren't as promising with adults as with children. The adults would gain various psychic powers, but none as strong as Abel's. He believed it was due to the purity in their hearts.

Jr: How did he capture children?

Nephilim: He also used the medicine trick as well as kidnapping.

Otacon: Kidnapping… Well, wouldn't the children be useless to him if their minds where damaged from the medicine?

Nephilim: He had a counter medicine to cure them.

Shion: He could've cured my mother! I'm sorry MOMO, but that was despicable. But, wouldn't the patients tell their families after being cured?

Nephilim: Before they were cured, the families were told they died, and the families were given a cloned body to bury. The families could never tell the difference, so they ended up mourning a false body.

Otacon: That's terrible…

Snake: These people felt the pain of losing a loved one just so this man's dreams could be fulfilled? This is outrageous.

Nephilim: After much research on Gnosis, he discovered the being named U-DO.

Jr: U-DO!

Nephilim: He believed that this consciousness was what controlled the Gnosis. And that this being, along with the Zohar, would lead humanity into Lost Jerusalem. After much study and calculations, he began trying to form a being to lead them through unknown space and into Lost Jerusalem. This being he called… Bio Weapon System Deus. He believed that the knowledge and power of this being would lead the ship carrying it to Lost Jerusalem. There where many parts and steps to creating this being. First, it was U-DO, whose physical form would be Deus. Then, a human vessel to become it. This vessel will give up their life so U-DO can take a physical form. Then there is Kadamony. This machine is meant to control, run and supply energy from the Zohar to the being. Then there is he whom will help guide U-DO into the vessel. And lastly, he who would use the Emulator's power to combine everything to create Deus. Since the Zohar was a key point in all this, he called his plan… the Zohar Project.

Chaos: …

Nephilim: This too will be an Uber human that has touched the Zohar. But he will not know until he is 'awakened'.

Snake: Awakened?

Nephilim: To get the results that he wanted, Mizrahi 'prepared' his subjects prior to coming in contact with the Zohar. In one particular result, the subject would gain immense powers, but they would have to die as they lived then, and return to the world of the living in a new form. The death and rebirth of the subject is referred to as the 'awakening'. It was a difficult procedure… therefore few survived it. But the few that did would awaken with no knowledge of whom they were and ready to serve those who created them.

Chaos: It is their purpose. They cannot go against it.

Everyone: Huh?

Shion: How do you know?

Chaos: If someone came back with no memory of their past and were told they came back for a particular purpose, I am sure they would follow it. For that is the only reason to exist they know.

Shion: I see…

Snake: Sounds like this guy really wanted to reach Lost Jerusalem. But how did he figure out all this?

Jr: Although he was considered a lunatic, he was still a genius.

Nephilim: Indeed. After many sacrifices, he obtained what he wanted. Abel was one of the children that were used. He was the one that gained the ability to guide U-DO into the vessel. He was one of the parts. And I was another.

Everyone: What!

Snake: The Song of Nephilim…

Nephilim: Abel's abilities are referred to as Abel's Arc, and mine were referred to as The Song of Nephilim. It is a song-like frequency that can lure the Gnosis even more so than the Zohar. He created the machine Song of Nephilim to lure them in and use them as a power source, which was another attribute from the Song while intergraded with other technology he invented. He then created Proto Merkabah to harness the power that was gained from the Gnosis. This was just a side project, along with others. One being the founding of the U-TIC organization, which was meant to serve as military power for Mizrahi's plan.

Snake: The U-TIC! This is making more and more sense. Perhaps we should pay Pleroma a visit. Wait…Pleroma? Isn't that where you said Mizrahi was trying to go?

Nephilim: Perhaps they named their headquarters that as a reminder of their goals.

Allen: What, you think they'd forget?

They all turn around to face him with an annoyed look. He instinctively covers his groin.

Allen: I'm sorry! That was rude. Please continue, Nephilim.

Nephilim: Another thing Mizrahi was doing at the time was experiments on Gnosis.

Shion: What…

Nephilim: After the Hilbert Effect was discovered, he used it to materialize Gnosis and then captured them. Most of what is known about them came from his experiments. But he also began experiments on the effects of being touched by them. He used some of his specimens to be touched by them so that they could be turned. He also discovered that it had an effect on Realians as well. They turned into beings he named Athra 26.

Shion: So that's what they were…

She could tell there was something wrong with Nephilim. She seemed to be struggling to continue speaking.

Nephilim: One day, Mizrahi's daughter, Sakura, went to visit him at his lab. She sneaked in deep enough and entered one of the rooms where the Athra 26 were being created. There was an accident and one of them escaped. It attacked Sakura and before it could be subdued, it stripped her of her life. Mizrahi felt guilty. He blamed himself.

Snake: He was right to do so. If he hadn't decided to play God, his daughter would've never died.

Allen: She would have died _even_tually.

Snake: Another word autta you and Ziggy is giving you a good one.

Ziggy: I will.

Allen: Okay, okay. Just saying is all.

Jr: We don't have a lot of time. So quit wasting it, Allen. Please continue, Nephilim.

Nephilim: After this happened, he lost purpose. He decided to make a copy of all his data, and put it inside a Realian to replace his daughter. That was you, MOMO.

Jr: So that's what Albedo was after! He's definitely with the U-TIC, too.

Nephilim: After he backed up the data and sent MOMO out of Old Miltia, he unleashed the Song of Nephilim. He told his scientists that it was to capture U-DO, so the URTVs were released. He knew they would fail. He wanted to destroy everything that he had done. He wanted no more sacrifices. But some scientists survived. They and the U-TIC continued with the Zohar Project up until now. But they need the Y data to find the remaining parts. Some of which are living. And Abel, who is stuck in my world.

Shion: Tell us about the emulators. And who was funding Mizrahi?

Nephilim: Emulators could mimic some of the functions of the Zohar. And they are also meant as the power source to complete the process to create Deus. But for the Zohar Project they need the original Zohar, as well as you, Shion.

Shion: What…

Nephilim: Although the Zohar's energy was contained within the Mizrahi Central Sciences Research Center, some small amounts managed to seep out. Most of the energy went to the Mizrahi's psychiatric hospital, which was the nearest building. This had little affect on normal humans, but Uber humans experienced increased Ether control over time. Because you constantly visited the hospital, you were affected by this.

Jin: But Shion was never able to control Ether. Not without the help of nanomachines, which she obtained later on.

Shion: Yes, that's true.

Nephilim: You had and have abilities, but they come in different forms. And being able to hear the Song… my Song, without succumbing to it, was one of them.

Shion: Is that also why I can hear it, and others can't?

Nephilim: Yes.

Jr: So that's why…

Nephilim: You are also very physically strong. Stronger than you know…

Shion: I see… But how am I part of the Zohar project?

Nephilim: Mizrahi had people searching for candidates to become the parts to create Deus everywhere. They eventually found you. They kidnapped you after your father dropped you off at school.

Shion: I… can't remember any of it…

Snake: How is that possible? Did she just forget right after it happened, so that's why she didn't tell her father?

Nephilim: After they were done, they played with her mind to make her forget, and created false memories of her at school.

Jin: Those bastards! So that's how!

Shion: What did they do to me…?

Nephilim: They found that some of her abilities made her a good candidate for the Zohar Project. They 'prepared' her like Abel, others and me so that she would be the vessel for Deus.

Everyone is shocked to hear this.

Shion: No…

Snake: What!

Jin: Can't be!

Shion brings her hands to her chest and looks down. She doesn't know what to think.

Jr: What does this mean?

Nephilim: Shion is part of the Y data. She is meant to become the vessel for U-DO, which will be guided in by Abel. That is his purpose. But the Y data is required to find him, and they surely will.

Otacon: You mentioned other parts. The machine that will run that thing, Deus, and the person that will use the Emulators' power to make it all happen. Have they acquired these yet?

Nephilim: The machine that is meant to control it is… KOS-MOS. She is Kadamony.

Shion: NO! Not her too! Is… are those functions what all the black boxes are for?

Nephilim: Most likely.

Snake: Much of this doesn't make sense.

Nephilim: The rest… you will have to find out on your own…

Shion: Nephilim? Is something wrong?

Nephilim: This is all taking much of my energy… I can't go on for much longer… and maintain KOS-MOS dormant…

Snake: Just tell us about the funding. Who is funding the U-Tic? It could be the key to it all.

Nephilim: Their funding comes from… Vec…

Everything becomes white, and they all exit the Encephalon.


	12. Practice?

Chapter 12: Practice?

Meanwhile, in Pleroma…

Albedo: Show me that you're not weak! Ha ha haa!

Liquid: Have at you, laughing boy!

Albedo: Ha- huh?

Liquid throws a fireball like a baseball at Albedo and it strikes him in his left arm. The arm disintegrates. Albedo looks down at the stub and regenerates another arm. Just as he looks up, Liquid punches him in the face. Again and again, until he finishes with an uppercut, that makes Albedo do a back flip. Albedo uses this momentum to kick Liquid in the chin, which also launches him backwards. They both land on their feet a few yards away from each other.

Albedo: Not bad. But take this!

He throws a black ball of energy with both hands at Liquid. Liquid puts both arms in front of him and creates an invisible energy shield. The black energy ball hits the shield and Liquid slides on the floor a few feet back. The energy ball disperses and Liquid spreads out his arms at hip height with a rapid motion. It sends a large, green blade of energy at Albedo. Albedo lifts his leg up high and heel drops the blade and rams it into the ground. It creates a small crater in front of Albedo.

Albedo: Still standing, I see. But not for long!

He dashes at Liquid while bursting his fists into flames. Liquid braces himself while Albedo pummels him with fire punches.

Albedo: Come on, Come ON, COME ON! Now DIE!

Liquid: Take this!

Liquid puts both his hands together and raises them at Albedo's chin. It throws him in the air, but before he can go higher, he hits him in the stomach, hard. This causes him to bend in the air. As he begins to fall, Liquid kicks him in the face while still in midair. This sends him flying and spinning up high. Liquid throws a massive fireball at him and hits him while twenty feet in the air. The impact sends him like a rocket against the wall. The impact cracks the wall and Albedo begins to fall to the ground, but he begins to float in midair.

Liquid: Damn! He can do that, too!

Albedo: Arrgh!

He had been underestimating Liquid. He was beginning to get impatient. He began to create a massive black ball of energy over his head with his hands.

Liquid: Oh crap.

Albedo: This is the power granted to me by U-DO! Have a taste!

Margulis: Damn. He's getting too serious. He could kill him.

Albedo launches the massive ball of energy down at Liquid, but he dodges it by jumping up high in the air. The energy ball does massive damage to the concrete floor. Liquid then notices that he is still up in the air, floating.

Liquid: And so can I.

He looks up and sees Albedo still floating in the air at the same height as his. He had a shocked look in his face.

Liquid: My turn!

He puts his elbows beside his hip and his firsts facing Albedo. Albedo does the same and they both begin to gather their energies.

Margulis: Damn, fools!

They both fly at each other and their energies collide. They keep pushing at each other, trying to blast the other away. There was a swarm of red and black energy all around them. Many U-TIC soldiers were watching this in awe.

Liquid: Uarghh!

Albedo: Ahhhhrghh!

They both make an impulse with their energies for an attempt to defeat the other, but because they both do it at the same time, they are blasted in opposite directions. Albedo hits the wall again and this time falls to the ground. Liquid hits the ground and slides across it a great distance. They both sit up and shake their heads. As they were about to get up to continue the fight, Margulis steps in.

Margulis: Stop it, you fools! You are making a mess of our base! You are supposed to be training, not trying to kill each other!

Albedo: Bah!

He says, as he stands up brushing himself off.

Liquid: I could've had him…

He murmurs under his breath.

Albedo: What was that!

Margulis: Stop it! You're acting like children. Now go rest or something. I have better things to do than to baby-sit you two.


	13. The search for remaining answers

Chapter 13: The search for remaining answers.

Everyone wakes up to find themselves in cabin one of the Elsa. They are all laying on the couches.

Snake: How did we get here?

Tony: We carried you guys here.

Tony says, walking up to them with Captain Matthews and Hammer beside him.

Captain Matthews: What the hell happened! After KOS-MOS shutdown, you said some mumbo jumbo and then you all just fainted. That was about half an hour ago.

Hammer: We've been really worried about you guys.

Shion: Where's KOS-MOS!

Tony: We put her in her maintenance unit. Damn, she's heavy!

Jr: Damn. To many questions left unanswered.

Snake: Yeah. Could you guys make out what she said at the end about the funding?

Everybody: No…

Captain Matthews: What the hell are you guys talking about?

Shion: Sorry, but there's no time to explain. We need to find out about KOS-MOS' orders. I think we need to talk with Mr. Wilhelm.

Snake/Otacon: Who?

Shion: The CEO of Vector Industries where Allen and I work.

Snake: Vec… tor…?

Shion: Is something the matter?

Snake: Ah, no. Just sounds kind of familiar. You guys never mentioned it when telling us your story.

Shion: Oh, sorry I never mentioned the name of it. I didn't think it necessary.

Allen: It's the biggest company in the Galaxy and both the Chief and I work for them. We're mighty important people.

He says, with a smirk on his face.

Shion: Well, I wouldn't say that much.

Snake: Didn't I tell you not to talk anymore?

Allen: Come on, guys! Let me speak. I've already suffered enough today.

He says, as he massages were he had been kicked earlier.

Otacon: Eelgh!

Jr: Please don't do that. There are ladies present.

Allen: What? It still hurts.

Snake: Let's just forget it. Ms. Uzu- ah… Shion, you said we had to talk to this Wilhelm guy, right?

Shion: Oh, yes. We need to know why KOS-MOS was so intent on fighting U-DO. We also need to tell him that nearby planets would be caught in the blast if she were to do so. And we also need to let him know what's been going on. Captain Matthews, do you know if the Dämmerung is still near the Kukai Foundation?

Captain Matthews: I'd guess so. You guys want a ride there?

Shion: Please.

Captain Matthews: As long as the Kukai Foundation keeps paying your tab, we'll take you anywhere.

Jr gives him a menacing glance.

Captain Matthews: I ah… mean… we're happy to take you.

Jr: That's better. Let's get going.


	14. Planning the next move

Chapter 14: Planning the next move.

They soon arrive at the Dämmerung. As soon as they exit the Elsa, they are greeted by Miyuki.

Miyuki: Hi everybody!

She yells at them while waving as they come out of the Elsa.

Otacon: Wow. We have fans. Well, only one, but still good.

Jr: Isn't she the girl that sent you the PT Cartridge?

Shion: Yes, she is.

She says, as she walks up to Miyuki and gives her a hug.

Miyuki: I'm so happy to see you again! It's been a long time!

Snake: This girl's taken too much sugar lately.

He thinks to himself.

Miyuki: Wow, Shion! You've made lots of new friends! Hello guys!

Otacon: Why, hello, Miss…?

Miyuki: Oh… Hi there. I'm… I'm…

She couldn't stop looking at Otacon. He seemed so respectable. So intelligent.

Shion: Miyuki…

Miyuki: Ah yes. I'm Miyuki Itsumi. And you are?

Otacon: Hal Emmerich. It is an honor to meet you.

Miyuki: The honors all mine.

Snake: Nerd meets nerd.

Jr: Heh heh heh!

MOMO: I think they make a cute couple.

Neither Otacon nor Miyuki heard these comments. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes.

Shion: Urrruhmm.

Miyuki: Oh sorry. So ah, what are you guy's names?

They all formally introduce themselves.

Shion: I need to talk with Mr. Wilhelm regarding KOS-MOS.

Miyuki: Oh yes. He's been expecting you.

Shion: He has?

Miyuki: He told me to greet you here since we're friends and that's a better reception and all and also-.

Shion: Miyuki.

Miyuki: Oh right, sorry. Well, while you and Allen go talk to him, I can have someone give a tour of the place to the rest of you guys. And… I can give you a _special_ tour of the place, Mr. Emmerich.

Otacon: Call me Hal.

Snake: Oh brother…

An employee came and took everyone to give them a tour while Otacon went with Miyuki. Shion and Allen headed for Wilhelm's office.

Allen: Oh wow, a meeting with Mr. Wilhelm. How exiting!

Shion: Yes, yes. I'm still a little worried about what he's going to say, though.

Allen: Don't worry, Chief. Things always turn out for the best.

Shion: I hope you're right…

Tour Guide: This is where the employee dorms are. Some of many spread over the Dämmerung. Since it is so large, it can be considered more of an artificial planet than just a colony. As you can see…

None of them were paying much attention to him. They were all too preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Snake: So, uhm, Jr?

Jr: Yes?

Snake: You guys said this U-TIC Organization has a very high level of technology, right?

Jr: Yes. Some of it even seems to surpass that of the Federal Army. Perhaps it is due to some of what Mizrahi left behind.

Snake: It's possible, but… there's something fishy about it. Does the Federal Government produce their own weapons, or does some funded company do.

Jr: Vector Industries supplies most of the Federal Government's weapon technology.

Snake: Mmm… So let's say Vector produced a very high level of technology, but they don't necessarily give the best of it to the Galaxy Federation. Instead, they keep the best for themselves.

Jr: Well, some of the Vector A.G.W.S. units are more powerful than the standard army issue, like mine, but that's because they're not mass-produced.

Snake: Well, that's not what I'm referring to. I'm talking about all kinds of technology that they keep for themselves that the Federation doesn't even know about.

Jr: Well, our Durandal can be an example of that, but what are you getting at?

Snake: Who else can possibly provide such technology to the U-TIC Organization?

Jr: Are you saying that Vector is the U-TIC's weapon supplier? That would be unconstitutional.

Snake: But if Vector is as powerful as you say…

Jr: It doesn't make sense though. Vector Industries is one of our greatest investors. Our main purpose is to subjugate the U-TIC Organization.

Snake: Perhaps it is merely a cover-up for the Federation.

Jr: I sure hope not.

Snake: There is also KOS-MOS. Nephilim said she was part of the Zohar Project. And didn't Vector create her?

Jr: You have a point…Let's not do anything yet. We sure don't want Vector as an enemy.

Snake: Alright. Let's just keep our eyes peeled.

Jr: Yeah…

Miyuki: Oh wow! You are, like, such a hero!

Otacon: Oh why, thank you. I try.

Miyuki: Even after the death of you sister Emma, you still managed to get all the hostages out. I'm so impressed!

Otacon: Yes… My sister's death was quite a painful experience, but Snake asked me to get them out while he took care of Arsenal Gear. I had to do my part.

Miyuki: You're so brave! Just to have gone into that… what was it?

Otacon: The Big Shell.

Miyuki: Oh, right. Just having gone in there was very brave of you! I'm so impressed!

Otacon: Thank you, but enough about me. Tell me how such a cute girl as yourself is here instead of being an actress or such a thing?

Miyuki: Oh, my…

Wilhelm: Welcome. I've been expecting you.

Wilhelm says to Shion and Allen, as they walk into his pyramid shaped office.

Wilhelm: I am sure you are here regarding KOS-MOS, is that correct?

Shion: Yes, sir. She said she had received orders to combat U-DO.

Wilhelm: Yes. I was the one who issued the orders. But somehow, KOS-MOS was shutdown. You did not have the clearance to do it. It doesn't seem like you hacked into the system either, so who shut her down?

Shion: Well… when she was heading toward Old Miltia to complete her orders, she just shutdown.

Wilhelm: I see…

Shion: Sir, we cannot allow her to combat U-DO. That would mean the eradication of all nearby planets.

Wilhelm: How is it that you know?

Shion: Well…

Allen: A little girl told us.

Shion: Allen! Sir, uhm…

Wilhelm: A little girl told you? And why do you hold such credibility to a mere child?

Allen: Well, her name is Nephilim and-.

Wilhelm: Nephilim…! I see… Well, what you say is conceivable. U-DO is indeed a powerful entity. What do you suggest we do?

Shion: Uhm, well… we could go and infiltrate Pleroma.

Wilhelm: Pleroma…? Oh, that's right. That's the U-TIC's base of operation…

Shion: Correct sir. Perhaps we can go and find out more on what they're up to.

Wilhelm: We? As in you two?

Shion: Well, not just us. We have many comrades. They are quite powerful.

Wilhelm: Oh yes. Your group infiltrated and destroyed Proto Merkabah. Perhaps this is a job well suited for you.

Allen: We've also picked up three more guys. Two of them are ugly and mean. One of them even kicked me in the groin!

Wilhelm: Ouch!

Allen: But they may come in handy.

Wilhelm: Very well. I will have KOS-MOS's orders changed to assisting you. Take the time to prepare before departing. You may request weapons if you'd like. Good luck.

Shion: Thank you, sir.

They exit Wilhelm's office as they begin heading back.

Allen: That went well.

Shion: You shouldn't have mentioned Nephilim. That was not prudent of you.

Allen: So- sorry… Mr. Wilhelm can be quite scary, you know.

Shion: Yes, you're right…

Otacon: Hey Snake!

Snake and the rest were eating at one of the many restaurants on board the Dämmerung. The tour had recently ended and Shion and Allen had not caught up to them yet. Both Otacon and Miyuki came up to Snake.

Snake: What's up, Otacon.

Otacon: Guess what I just learned!

Otacon was very exited. Snake knew he had just learned some new advancement in science from Miyuki. He wasn't expecting to understand anything that he was about to explain.

Otacon: The reason we can travel faster than the speed of light and communicate through space is because the EPR paradox is true!

Snake: Wow. Could you, ah… tell me what the hell that is?

Otacon: Well, a simple theoretical experiment to illustrate this paradox consists of a particle decaying into two identical particles. Because of the internal angular momentum, or spin of the particle must be conserved, the two decaying particles will have two opposing spins. As the particles decay, they are launched in opposite directions. When the distance between the two particles reaches a great distance, say several light years, the spin of one of the particles is measured. At the precise moment of the spin of one particle is determined, the spin of the other can be determined to be in the opposite direction because the two spins must equal zero.

Snake: Okay…

Otacon: Well… the point is that I've used that to our advantage.

Snake: How so?

Otacon: With the help of Miyuki…

Miyuki: He he!

Otacon: …I've intergraded it into our codecs!

Snake: Okay…

Otacon: That means that we can now communicate faster than the speed of light and without interference!

Snake: So are you trying to tell me that we can use it even if we're on different planets?

Otacon: Yes!

Snake: Good work Otacon.

Allen: Hey guys! We finally found you!

Allen says a little too loudly, as he walks in with Shion.

Snake: So, what happened?

He asks, as everyone else abandons their tables to come and see how the meeting with Wilhelm had gone.

Shion: We got an okay to go to Pleroma, the U-TIC secret headquarters.

Allen: Well, it's not so secret anymore.

Snake: Yeah. Finally, some action. But what about your robot? Is it going to behave?

Shion: Robot…? Oh, you mean KOS-MOS? Yes. Her orders have been changed. She's going with us.

Snake: Are you sure? She is Kadamony. We could just be delivering it to the U-TIC.

Shion: I won't let anything happen to her. And I am sure we will need her.

Otacon: Didn't Nephilim turn her off, though?

Shion: Well, I'm sure she'll let her wake up now. We'll have to see.

Snake: Do we really need her? We're already too big of a group. I think Ziggy and I could just sneak in there and take out this Margulis person. That should end it, right?

Ziggy: We shouldn't underestimate that man. He wields an incredible force.

Jin: Yes. I know it first hand. It wouldn't be easy, even for you two. Besides, I want to be the one to take him.

Snake: If you don't think Ziggy and I can take him, what makes you think you can?

Jin: I haven't told you all this yet, but… Margulis was the one who thought me to wield the blade.

Shion: I… didn't know that…!

Jr: What! Did you work for him? For the U-TIC?

Jin: No. When he tried to get me to join the U-TIC along with him, I refused. He tried to kill me. That's when I gave him that scar…

Ziggy: So you were the one…

Jin: Although he is truly a fearsome warrior, I have been practicing and growing in strength. It won't be an easy fight, but since I know his strengths and weaknesses, I think I can take him.

Snake: I guess so…

Jr: Besides, Albedo will be there. He, too, would provide too much of a challenge for just you two.

Snake: Fine. I guess we all go together. But still, if your robot disobeys orders again, she'll get in the way.

Chaos: She's been very useful so far. If the orders have indeed been changed, she should come with us without a problem.

Snake: Fine. Do what you want.

Shion: Please don't be angry. It's just that she's very useful. She's quite powerful and provides useful information.

Snake: Sorry. This is how I get before a mission. But we need to prepare before we go. I don't even have any weapons.

Miyuki: We can provide you with any type of weapon you would like.

Snake: Well, I'm a little old to get used to such new weapons. If only I had taken my SOCOM pistol with me. Damn Liquid. He didn't give us any time to pack.

Miyuki: A SOCOM pistol? I don't know what that is, but I'm sure we can make it for you.

Snake: That's a 4000-year-old weapon.

Miyuki: Wow! You're really old! He hee! Just kidding! Hal told me all about it. It's fascinating!

Snake: I wouldn't call it fascinating…

Miyuki: We have the specs to every weapon ever created in our weapons database.

Jr: I guess you wouldn't know, but most things are created using nanomachines nowadays. All you need are the raw materials and the nanomachines will shape it into any pre-programmed object. Factories with machinery designed to create a specific object aren't used anymore. So nothing can really go out of production.

Otacon: Wow! I gotta learn more about that!

Miyuki: I'll teach you! He hee!

Snake: Yeah… Anyway, Jr, didn't you say you got your revolvers through an auction or something? Why didn't you just have them made like you just said?

Jr: Oh, that's because I like originals. They're a lot better.

Snake: Is that a personal preference, or are the nano ones inferior.

Jr: Personal preference.

Snake: In that case, I don't care. As long as it can kill, it's fine by me.

Everyone: …

Snake: What? I didn't say I enjoyed killing. It's just inevitable.

Jr: That's true… It's something we are still trying to face…

Ziggy: Yes. We can't hold back, or the consequences will be dreadful.

Jr: Yes… Alright guys. Let's go prepare.


	15. Expected guests

Chapter 15: Expected guests.

Back at Pleroma…

Margulis: They're coming?

Kevin: Yes. Don't kill them. Just keep them busy. We now have other means for containing U-DO. Send some of your forces to Old Miltia. I am sure we will have Federation resistance, but we can't let them know who _we_ are. Your forces will have to keep them busy until we are done containing U-DO and retrieving the Zohar. Once we have that, we will need Albedo to share the Y data with us in order to obtain the remaining factors.

Margulis: Very well Master Kevin.

The screen closes and both Albedo and Liquid emerge from the shadows behind Margulis.

Albedo: So, we'll be having a party soon, won't we? Ha ha haa!

Margulis: You heard what he said. Only keep them busy.

Albedo: I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you. They're no match for us, but they're still strong.

Margulis: Let's prepare an ambush for them either way. The area just outside of here would do fine. It was cleared off of all obstacles after that Realian girl escaped, and you too had fun fighting there.

Liquid: That was a good match.

Margulis: You two were getting serious.

Albedo: We just didn't hold back.

Margulis: Mmm… Pellegri, tell all men to surround the area and prepare for an ambush. Pull back all the ones guarding the front, as well.

Liquid: They'll know it's a trap at first glance if you do that.

Margulis: Will they?

Liquid: If Snake is with them, then yes. In fact, I think he'll see it as soon as he steps out of whatever he arrives in even if he sees guards. But maybe if you leave the same number of guards in the front, it won't be a problem.

Margulis: Fine. Pellegri, leave the ones in the front, but call everyone else.

Pellegri: Yes, sir.

Pellegri sends out some soldiers to inform the rest.

Liquid: I'm sure you guys don't mind if I kill Snake.

Margulis: Oh, yes, _him_. I'm not sure, but I doubt there would be a problem. If you wish… Just be careful with the other ones.

Liquid: I want to chase him around a little in my Metal Gear. Where is that, by the way?

Albedo: I took the liberty of having it pumped up.

Liquid: What!

Albedo: Don't worry. It'll be more powerful than before. MUCH more powerful. Heh hee!

Liquid: Mmm… Fine. As long as I can still pilot it.

Albedo: I doubt they'll change much in controls. You'll just have to get used to some new features. You'll see…

Margulis: Don't go too wild in that thing. Pellegri.

Pellegri: Now what? I mean! Yes sir!

Margulis: …Send one of our fleets to Old Miltia to keep the Federation out of Vector's hair. Once they capture U-DO and reveal the Zohar, you are to go there, Albedo. Retrieve it and go to the Rhine Maiden. Give them the Y data. With that, we will soon reach Lost Jerusalem. But in the meantime, let's get ready to welcome our guests.


	16. Preparations

Chapter 16: Preparations.

Weapons distributor: Here you go sir. A SOCOM pistol equipped with a silencer, laser and a flashlight. Here is the bag for it containing ten clips. Here is your M16 and five clips. And here is your Stinger Missile Launcher, locked and loaded with one extra cartridge.

Snake: Thanks.

Ziggy: So, are we set?

Shion: We still need a ship that is large enough to carry all of us, but small enough for it to allow us to sneak into Pleroma.

Miyuki: I already got that for you guys.

Jr: Really?

Miyuki: Yes, hee hee! It's big enough to carry ten people, including the pilot, but the passengers have to be strapped to the walls. It's like a transport ship, but it can enter hyperspace. It's called the Murian.

Snake: That should do, but we need a pilot. This will be too risky to bring Tony with us. He may not want to take the job.

MOMO: I can pilot it.

Snake: Oh, that's right. You're the wave rider.

KOS-MOS: When do we depart?

She asks as she walks up to them.

Shion: KOS-MOS! You're awake.

Snake: You're not going to 'use force' on us so we depart, are you?

KOS-MOS: There is no need. Who will be accompanying us?

Snake: You, I guess, Shion, Ziggy, MOMO, Chaos, Jr, Jin, and myself.

Allen: What about me?

Snake: You can stay with Otacon and Miyuki to provide us with support.

Allen: With them? I don't want to be the third wheel!

Otacon: What do you mean?

Allen: Nothing. I guess it is better if I stay.

Otacon: I'll provide support via codec, which you all have just been equipped with. I will also teleport you your bigger weapons, Snake.

Snake: Huh?

Miyuki: It is possible to teleport objects through space to a known location. It can only be done with objects of a certain size, not bigger. That's why we can't simply teleport your ship inside Pleroma. And we also need a link to the location. Your codec will provide that link.

Snake: Sounds good. I'll just take my SOCOM, then. We will sneak in, and then try to eliminate Margulis quickly. Then we'll worry about other things.

Shion: Okay, we're set. Let's go!


	17. Infiltrating Pleroma

Chapter 17: Infiltrating Pleroma

They arrive at Pleroma in the Murian, much like Ziggy arrived when he first went to rescue MOMO. They all exit the Murian, careful not to be spotted.

Snake: Alright Otacon. We're here.

Otacon over codec: Good. I'll be in touch.

Miyuki over codec: Me too!

Allen over codec: What can I do?

Snake: Keep quiet.

Allen over codec: Sheesh! I'm only trying to help!

Snake: I'm just kidding. We appreciate it. Just do whatever Otacon asks you to.

Allen: No problem!

Snake: Good.

He turns to face the group.

Snake: I see some guards. We'll never sneak by them. We're just too big of a group.

Jr: Let's just go show them who's boss!

Snake: I think stealth would be a better approach.

Ziggy: I agree. There are too many soldiers here at Pleroma. We can't cause a commotion or we will find ourselves fighting swarms of them.

Jr: What do you suggest then?

Snake: I only see five. I'll take care of them.

He quickly starts moving towards the guards before anyone can say anything. Two guards had their backs to him. They were just a few yards apart form each other, so he has to be very careful not to alert one when taking out the other. One of them was near some large barrels that were covered in darkness. Snake silently sneaks behind then and lightly taps on one of them so only the nearest guard can hear it.

Guard 1: Huh? What was that noise?

He walks over to see what was the source of that noise within the shadows.

Guard 1: Hulgh!

A cracking sound can be heard, then the falling of a body.

Ziggy: He's good.

Guard 2: Huh? Who's there?

The second guard walks into the shadows to investigate and the same sounds are heard.

Ziggy: He's _really_ good.

Snake sees two other guards near the launching pad of their ships. Not many ships were docked there at the moment. He was about to approach them, but he noticed a guard near the entrance to the base that could spot him. The guard wasn't paying much attention, so he began sneaking up to him, trying to remain as far to the right as possible, so the guard wouldn't spot him. He managed to get there and snuck up behind the soldier.

Snake: Freeze!

Guard 3: Argh!

Snake moves in front of him and points his SOCOM at his face.

Guard 3: Pleeeese, dooooonn't…

The guard starts wiggling and his dog tag falls off.

Snake: Thanks.

He shoots him in the face and picks up the dog tag. The rest of the team could not see Snake at the moment, so they didn't know what was going on. Snake hid the body in the shadows off to the right and proceeded on to the last two guards, which put him back into view for the team.

Shion: There he is. I was getting a little worried.

Jr: He's just too damn good.

Snake sneaks up to the two remaining men. They were close enough, so he stuck them both up.

Snake: Freeze!

They both raise their arms.

Snake: Turn around. Slowly.

They do as he says. He then turns to one and begins to interrogate him.

Snake: What's going on? Why are there so few guards?

He then notices the guard to the left slowly reaching for his weapon. Snake instinctively turns to him and shoots him in the groin.

Guard 4: Tuarrgghhh!

He stumbles backwards and falls off the ledge to his death. Snake quickly points his gun to the other guard before he can do anything.

Guard 5: If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me!

Snake shoots off his left kneecap.

Guard 5: Pleeeese, dooooonn't…

Snake: Tell me!

(A note to my readers. I'm not trying to depict Snake as a cold blooded murderer. This was mostly a joke because this is how I play MGS2, .)

Guard 5: We- urgh!

The guard falls to the ground, dead. He had been shot in the head.

Snake: The hell…!

KOS-MOS: We are wasting time. We should proceed.

Shion: KOS-MOS, why did you do that! He wasn't fighting anymore.

Jr: And you're weapon isn't silenced. They might have heard us. We should hurry up. Let's go!

Everyone starts moving towards the entrance.

Snake: Damn it! I don't think this is right…

He says to himself, but follows anyway. They walk into a large open space.

Ziggy: This place has been cleared…

They walk in deeper and are in the middle when Snake says,

Snake: Damn! Just like I though. This is a trap. We're surrounded.

Otacon over codec: Snake, what's going on!

He is interrupted by a voice before he can respond.

: How observant of you.

They all turn to see where the voice was coming from to find Margulis emerging from the shadows. They all brace themselves as Snake points his gun at him. They then hear the sound of multiple rifles being aimed at them. Soldiers emerge from the shadows, all aiming their guns at them.

Snake: Damn…

He mumbles, as he holsters his weapon.

Albedo: Welcome to the party. Heh heh hehh!

Snake: You again. I would have been happy not ever seeing you again.

Albedo: What rude guests. That's no way to treat your hosts.

Jr: Albedo!

Albedo: That's my name, don't wear it out. So, are you ready to repent yet?

Jr: I'll repent by ridding the world of your insanity!

Albedo: Sounds interesting. But that will come later in our little party. First, we have another match up ready.

Suddenly, the place begins to rumble. From out of the sky, an enormous object appears. It lands with a thunderous quake. It was a gigantic creature. It has two horns on its head and four humps on its back. Between those humps emerged dark enormous wings. Out of its knees and elbows came out spikes that make it look more fearsome. The arms where long and the hands had long, sharp claws. Its entire body was lumpy and jagged. It was,

Snake: Metal Gear…!

Liquid: Hello, Snake!

It was Liquid's voice coming from the giant creature.

Liquid: I'm actually happy to see you. I've been a little home sick and you're the only thing in this world that can remind me of it.

Snake: How touching.

Liquid: Indeed. Too bad I'm going to crush you with my new Metal Gear. Metal Gear Roc!

He says, as he creates a gust of wind with Metal Gear's enormous metal wings. Some guards come up to the team and signal everyone, except Snake, to come with them. They had no choice but to obey. They move off to the side where the guards kept their guns pointed at them.

Snake: How about you come down here and fight me, you coward!

Liquid: Just like you fought those guards outside?

Snake: That was… I didn't want to alert anyone. I don't want my teammates to get hurt.

Liquid: And I don't want myself to get hurt. Ha ha haa- Crap! Some of Albedo is rubbing off on me. Anyway, have you lost confidence, Snake? Not so tough without your precious Stinger Missiles?

Snake: We'll see about that. Otacon! Stinger me.

Otacon over codec: You got it!

Seconds later, Snakes Stinger Missile Launcher appears a few feet from him.

Liquid: What! Well, it doesn't matter. It won't be of any use.

Snake runs and picks up the fully loaded Stinger Launcher. He aims it at Metal Gear's head and fires. The missile careens toward it, but then swerves off to the side.

Snake: What! Damn!

Liquid: Surprised? I still have the little gizmo. It works even inside this thing. But perhaps you can use… new talents?

Snake: You too!

Liquid: Apparently so. But even then, you can't take me.

Snake: Mmm… We'll see!

He puts his hand on the Stinger Launcher and emits energy to it. He then fires another missile at Metal Gear, but this missile radiated blue energy. It continued on and hits Metal Gear right in the face, sending its head back.

Liquid: Uargh! Argh! It seems the little gizmo is useless against our talents. But that will only make it all the more interesting.

Liquid points his right claw at Snake. A gun appears above in and it starts firing at Snake. It was the same machine gun of the old Metal Gear Ray, but it was now mounted inside the enormous claws. Snake dodges by jumping high in the air, higher than he ever could before. While in mid-air, he fires another stinger at Metal Gear. It dodges it, but it comes back and hits Metal Gear in the back of the head. This causes it to fall on its knees. Snake lands on his feet graciously.

Liquid: Arghh! I can merge my abilities with machines too!

He creates a large fireball in Metal Gear's claw and launches it at Snake. He tries jumping out of the way, but he is still caught in the blast in mid-air as the fireball strikes the ground below him.

Snake: Arrghhh!

He is hurled in the air, but manages to regain control and floats up high. He looks far below and sees that his Stinger Launcher is destroyed.

Snake: Damn. But then again, I don't need it.

He says, as he puts his hands forward and fires a lighting bolt down on Metal Gear. The bolt hits it in the head, but it has little effect. Metal Gear extends its wings and flies up to Snake. It throws a punch with its right fist, but Snake dodges it to the left, but is quickly hit by Metal Gear's left fist. Metal Gear quickly spins to its left while raising its left leg. It faces Snake and with the momentum of the spin, heel drops Snake. This sends him falling down to the ground like a comet. He then hits the ground like one.

Shion: Oh!

She starts moving towards Snake, but the guards stop her by putting their guns closer to her. Snake opens his eyes and sees Metal Gear flapping its mighty wing up high in the air.

Albedo: He's… still alive!

Margulis: Impossible! Even I…

Liquid: Heh! I knew you wouldn't die yet!

He says, as he comes closer to the ground. Snake becomes more alert… and angry. He laid there looking up at Metal Gear with anger boiling up inside him.

Snake: Arrghhh!

He creates a powerful blast that he launches at Metal Gear. It hit Metal Gear hard and caused it to come down to the ground… hard. Snake quickly jumps on its head and starts attacking it. He puts all of his power into his right fist and just starts pummeling Metal Gear. One massive punch that shakes the ground after another in a very quick succession. Metal Gear's head is crushed, and the massive beast shuts down. Snake takes an enormous back flip and lands on his feet a few yards away form Metal Gear, which was motionless. The next few seconds seemed like an eternity for everyone, waiting to see if Liquid was dead inside. The moment is loudly interrupted by a blast from Metal Gear. The head seemed like it had exploded, but it was Liquid busting out of it that caused it. He floated a few yards in the air. He was surrounded by red energy.

Liquid: Heh. I thought so. I guess I'm gonna have to take you out myself!

Snake: Why! Why are you so bent over killing me! It's not my fault you got the recessive genes!

Liquid: Ha! Ha ha haa!

Snake: What are you laughing at!

Liquid: Ocelot lied. He told me that to manipulate me, that bastard. But now that I know all that he does, I know that I'm the superior one.

Snake: What! Then why do you still want to kill me!

Liquid: Because I lost against the recessive one!

Snake: What does it matter if we have the recessive genes are not? It only affects what we can pass down to our children and…

Liquid: That's right. If I truly did have the recessive genes, only my partner's genes would show up. None of mine would be passed on. And when I die, there will be nothing left of me. It would be as if I never existed. And then to find out that you didn't even care about passing on your genes… That just angered me even more!

(Note to my MGS fan readers, I'm not claiming this is how it worked in MGS, it's just my interpretation of the whole gene thing.)

Snake: But now you can. But instead you're here trying to kill me.

Liquid: Before I can pass on a legacy, I have to make one for myself. Since Solidus is gone, only you remain in the way of me becoming Big Boss. That is the family matter I must take care of. And that's why you must die!

Liquid dives at Snake with a fire punch, but Snake counters with an upward kick that hits Liquid right in the chin. It sends him flying backwards, but he regains his momentum and comes back at Snake. Everyone was looking up in awe at this fight that was taking place in mid-air, with blue and red energy bursting everywhere. Liquid punches Snake in the face and then kicks him in the ribs with his right foot. Snake grabs Liquid's leg with his left arm and grabs Liquid's face with his right hand. He launches himself and Liquid towards the ground and slams Liquid's head into it with extreme force.

Snake: Arrghh!

Liquid: Humph!

Liquid puts his right foot under Snake's body and kicks him over himself. Snake turns in the air and lands on his feet while sliding across the floor. Liquid quickly gets up and jumps high in the air. He then comes down on Snake with a downward kick. Snake puts up a force field that helps him catch Liquid's feet. He then starts spinning while still holding on to it, spinning Liquid around. He then lets go and sends Liquid flying off. He hits the ground and continues to bounce and slide across it a great distance. After he stops, he tries to stagger up, but falls on one knee. He puts his left hand on his left knee, and supports himself with his other hand. He looks down on the floor and breathes heavily.

Snake: Have you had enough yet!

He was tired himself. This had not been an easy fight.

Liquid: Arrghh!

He manages to stand up. But he could not hold himself up very well.

Liquid: I won't stop until I've taken care of you, brother!

Albedo: That will have to wait.

Liquid: What!

Albedo: You two have had your fun. Now it's someone else's turn.

Liquid: Argh…

Albedo: Besides, you're exhausted. There isn't much more of a fight left.

Liquid: Fine. But next time, Snake…

Albedo: You can go back to your friends now, 'Snake'. And Rubedo, be ready. Cause we're next… brother.

Jr: I'm not your brother!

He says, as Snake goes towards the rest of his team and Liquid goes with Margulis and Albedo.

Albedo: You're no fun. Two match ups of brother versus brother. And both are cloned brothers, isn't that interesting, brother?

Jr: Argh!

Albedo: And besides, doesn't it just sound cool when Liquid says is. I guess some of him has rubbed off on me as well. Ha ha haaa!

Liquid: I'm starting to like that laugh. Ha ha haa!

Snake: Riiight…

He is interrupted by a codec call.

Otacon over codec: Snake, we've got trouble.


	18. True Colors

Chapter 18: True Colors

During Snake and Liquid's fight, Otacon, Miyuki and Allen were kept busy.

Miyuki: I just sent him the Stinger.

Otacon: Good. It seems he got it. But I can't hear what's going on in there. It seems things got complicated.

Allen: What can we do?

Otacon: I don't think there is anything we can do other than wait. Snake has gotten himself out of situations against all odds. He'll be fine.

Miyuki: I hope so…

Otacon: That's weird…

He says, as he notices how few people there are around. They were in a large room with many computers and such devices. But there just seemed to be far too few people.

Allen: What?

Otacon: Is it normally this empty here? It seemed like there were a lot more people when we first got here.

Miyuki: Yeah well, most people are getting moved to another ship. It seems they need a lot of personnel there. It was just recently constructed and it's very large. I'm not sure what its purpose is yet, but it seems important. What was it called…? Oh, that's right! It's the Eldridge!

Gaignun: Ah, Sir Wilhelm. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor of this call?

Gaignun was in his office. He had just received a call from Wilhelm and he was talking to him on his monitor.

Wilhelm: There is a favor that I must ask of you.

Gaignun: Anything.

Wilhelm: To increase our knowledge of the U-TIC Organization's activities, we need to know more about what they appear to be after.

Gaignun: Yes…?

Wilhelm: We need for you to deliver all the Zohar Emulators in your possession to us.

Gaignun: What? I am sorry, but it cannot be done. They are the property of Second Miltia. I would have to contact Representative Helmer to ask for his approval.

Wilhelm: There is no time. We need them as soon as possible.

Gaignun: I'm sure it will not take long.

Wilhelm: There is no need to inform the Miltian Government… or anyone else.

Gaignun: What? Sir, I do not understand.

Wilhelm: On contraire…

Gaignun: So… are you revealing yourself?

Wilhelm: About my association with the U-TIC Organization?

Gaignun: So my suspicions were true.

Wilhelm: You were always a clever man. Perhaps _too_ clever. But you could not hide it from me.

Gaignun had always suspected Wilhelm's association with the U-TIC Organization and Wilhelm had noticed his suspicion.

Gaignun: Once I reveal you to Representative Helmer, the Federation will be brought into this. Do you think you can combat their entire army?

Wilhelm: Do you really consider me so careless?

Gaignun: No. I'm sure you have something in mind. But you should know that we're not going to hand the Emulators over so easily. You can expect a fight. We cannot defeat you, but we can keep you busy until backup arrives.

Wilhelm: What makes you think backup will arrive? And what are you going to fight us with?

Gaignun: We have our weapons. We also have our A.G.W.S. units.

Wilhelm: Which we created. What makes you think you can use them against us?

Gaignun: I see…

Mary: Masta Gaignun!

Mary and Shelley were in Gaignun's office. They had been paying close attention to his conversation with Wilhelm. They were shocked, but remained silent until now.

Mary: Our A.G.W.S. units aren't respondin'! And our cannons have gone off line!

Shelley: All communications other than to the Dämmerung are down. There is no way for us to inform the Miltian Government of our current situation.

Gaignun: You must have had this planned for quite a while.

Wilhelm: And I wish for the plans to continue on peacefully.

Gaignun: Just like the peace was kept at Ariadne?

Wilhelm: That was a mistake by the U-TIC.

Gaignun: You mean your people?

Wilhelm: They are associates, let's say. I don't have complete control over their actions. They did not realize that the Emulators could mimic the original Zohar. They also underestimated that power and it resulted in Ariadne's demise.

Gaignun: A billion and half lives lost because of a mistake! That is why we will not hand over the Emulators, even if we have to defend them with our lives!

Wilhelm: You speak for everyone?

Gaignun: …

Wilhelm: Perhaps a small demonstration of what can happen will make you reconsider.

Gaignun looks up from his monitor as two creatures materialize inside his office.

Gaignun: How is this possible! They are too large to teleport!

Wilhelm: You should know by now that our technology is more advanced than anyone's. Good luck. I'll see you in a little while… I hope.

The screen closes and Wilhelm's face disappears with it. Gaignun looks up to see two large robots. They had a rectangular body, with two legs sticking out from under them. The feet were composed of three long metal claws. The arms that came out from their sides were much the same. The creature had a reptilian look to them, but they had no recognizable head. They had no necks. Their rectangular shapes just turned into a dull point at the front where two red 'eyes' could be seen.

Mary: Masta Gaignun! What do we do!

Gaignun: Just stay back. Call for backup.

Shelley: All communications are down, even to the rest of the Durandal. Those machines are blocking the way out. There is no way we can escape.

Gaignun: They're coming. I'll have to take care of them. Get back!

Gaignun jumps over his table and dashes at the two oncoming creatures. They try to ram into him, but he brings up a wall of flames.

Gaignun: Arrghh!

The flames were having little effect on the machines. It slowed them down, but they kept moving on.

Gaignun: Ahhhhgh!

The machines began breaking through the flames. They started reaching for him with their sharp claws.

Gaignun: Tagh!

Gaignun stops creating the flames and leaps over the two creatures as they ram into each other. He lands a few feet behind them as they turn to face him. The one on his right dashes at him. He jumps up high and lands on the creature, slamming it into the ground. The other one moves towards him and tries slashing him. He again leaps over it and lands right behind it. He punches it with a furious fiery fist that shoves it into the other one. He jumps on top of it before it can try to get up. He puts his hands on its face and pulls back, crushing its dull point and ripping it off. The beast shuts down. Gaignun turns up in time to see the bottom of the remaining creature open, revealing a cannon. The cannon fires a beam of energy at Gaignun, which he cannot dodge. It strikes his entire body and sends him hurling against a wall.

Gaignun: Arggh!

Mary: Masta Gaignun!

Shelley: No.

Gaignun starts getting up, but he isn't given time to recover. The remaining creature lunges at him.

Gaignun: Time to finish this!

The creature tries slashing him with his right claw, but Gaignun throws a right kick that hits the creature's arm. This tears off the arm and sends the creature staggering back. The arm flies off and crashes near Mary and Shelley.

Mary: Ahh!

Shelley: Ah.

Gaignun puts his right hand on the creature's face and slams it to the ground. He reaches over with his left hand and uses his power to punch a hole into its back. He pulls and then raises the creature over his head. He charges up his body and then jumps as high as the ceiling would allow and then comes down hard on the creature with all the immense power he had gathered. The creature cannot withstand it and chatters into a million peaces. Only scraps and some smoke remain of it. He looks down at his suit and sees that there are many burn marks from the beam of energy he was shot with.

Gaignun: They ruined a perfectly good suit.

Both Mary and Shelley run up to him and hug him. He puts an arm over them.

Mary: I was so worried, Masta Gaignun!

Shelley: I, too, feared the worst.

Gaignun: Nothing to it, ladies.

He says, acting nonchalant.

: Master Gaignun, can you hear me?

A voice came over Gaignun's desk. I was a female voice.

All three rush over to see who it was. They find a female face on the monitor.

Gaignun: And who might you be?

Miyuki: I'm Miyuki, a Vector employee.

Gaignun: Vector…

Miyuki: While I was looking around in our systems, where I guess I wasn't supposed to… I found that all communications from the Durandal, except to us, has been shut off. I didn't even know we could do that. What's going on?

Gaignun: Are you not aware of the situation?

Miyuki: No.

Gaignun: Vector is trying to force us to hand over the Zohar Emulators.

Miyuki: What?

Another face then appears over the monitor.

Otacon: This is Otacon. We met earlier.

Gaignun: Yes. Where are the others?

Otacon: They're at Pleroma.

Gaignun: I see…

Otacon: There was no time to inform you, but I will patch you to them via codec.

Gaignun: Codec?

Otacon: You'll see.

Otacon can be seen doing a few things on his computer.

Otacon: Snake, we've got trouble.

Snake over codec: What is it?

He sounded tired.

Otacon: Jr, are you there.

Jr over codec: Yeah, I'm here.

Otacon: I'm patching you over to Gaignun. There. We are all connected now.

Gaignun: Jr?

Jr over codec: Gaignun! I'm about to fight Albedo. I have no choice, we've been ambushed.

Gaignun: Damn. They've got us.

Jr over codec: What do you mean?

Gaignun: Wilhelm contacted me and he is trying to force me to hand over the Emulators.

Jr over codec: What! Damn it!

Shion over codec: It can't be…!

Gaignun: I speak the truth.

Jr over codec: Snake was right. He suspected earlier.

Gaignun: As did I, but after you left chasing after KOS-MOS, I wasn't informed of anything. I could have warned you before hand.

Snake over codec: Yeah. It makes sense know. Wilhelm told these guys we were coming so they could prepare an ambush.

Ziggy over codec: Are you going to hand them over?

Jr over codec: Of course not!

Gaignun: I think I have no choice.

Jr over codec: What!

Gaignun: Since they provided all of our weapons, they have somehow deactivated them all. We cannot fight. I have to consider the lives of everyone in the Durandal and The Kukai Foundation over the Emulators. I have no choice.

Jr over codec: Damn it!

Wilhelm: Your frustration will solve nothing.

Wilhelm had just patched into their conversation. He could be seen in a separate monitor for both Otacon and Gaignun.

Jr over codec: Wilhelm? You scumbag!

Wilhelm: Petty insults do not bother me. I wish for as little bloodshed as possible. Please deliver the Emulators now, or we will have to use force.

Gaignun: Fine. I will do so…

Wilhelm: As for you, Miss Miyuki Itsumi, Mr. Allen Ridgeley and you, whoever you are,

He says, referring to Otacon.

Wilhelm: I cannot allow having spies from within. You must be taken care of.

With that, Wilhelm's face disappears.

Snake over codec: Otacon, get out of there!

Miyuki: But how?

Allen: Oh my god, oh my god! Look!

He says, pointing at some guards that had just entered the large room and were heading towards them.

Allen: What do we do! Our own company is turning on us!

Otacon closes his eyes. He doesn't know what happens, but when he opens his eyes, Miyuki, Allen and him are in Gaignun's office.

Gaignun: What! How did you get here?

Shelly: They just appeared out of nowhere!

Allen: What the heck!

He was barely realizing where he was.

Miyuki: Master Gaignun, is this your doing?

Gaignun: No. I am as baffled as you are.

Otacon: It was me. I guess Snake wasn't the only one who was given 'gifts'. But there is little time. You must call back the Elsa before they go after them too. Since they are at the Dämmerung, you should be able to communicate with them. They should be able to get here safely if they depart soon enough.

Shelley: I'm on it.

Gaignun: Mary, can we communicate with the rest of the ship yet?

She types a few things into her computer.

Mary: Yes. I guess it's so we can order the sending of the Emulators.

Gaignun: Go ahead and do it. But don't alert anyone as to the situation. We cannot have a panic.

Mary: Sure thing, Masta!


	19. Confrontation at Pleroma

Chapter 19: Confrontation at Pleroma.

Snake: Damn! We got disconnected. They could be in trouble.

Jr: Damn it! I can't believe this is happening!

Ziggy: Control yourself. All we can do is hope they'll be fine and try to escape.

Jr: Arrgghh!

Albedo: Well, Rubedo? Are you ready?

Jr: Hold your horses! I'm coming!

Jr starts moving towards the center of the large room when Snake stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

Jr: What!

Snake: Clear you head, kid. You've already lost if you go in with that temper.

Jr: …Yeah. You're right, thanks…

Snake: Good luck, kid.

Snake removes his hand and Jr proceeds. He meets Albedo in the middle of the area.

Albedo: Ready to have some fun, brother?

Jr: I already told you, I'm not your brother. Besides, you don't sound half as cool as Liquid when he says it.

Liquid: Damn straight!

He somehow managed to hear what he said even though it was a large room and everyone else was near the walls.

Albedo: Fine then, Rubedo. But that will not change the outcome of this fight.

Jr: Errghh…

Albedo starts emitting his dark energy.

Jr: This again… Take this!

Jr emits a blast of his flame energy. It goes through Albedo's dark energy and strikes him down to the ground a few feet back. Albedo sits up and is shocked, but somewhat pleased.

Albedo: Whoa! Ha haaa! I see. You strength has grown with your resolve. You're back to your old self. You've regained your old power and you seem to have even more control over it than before. Good for you, Rubedo. This will be a more interesting fight!

Jr begins looking around.

Jr: Mmm…

He begins thinking to himself.

Jr: This is my chance. It's not gonna get any better than this.

Jr starts making a wall of flames around him again.

Jr: Try to break through this!

Albedo: You make it all too easy!

Albedo throws his palms forward, releasing a strong wave of black energy. Jr had stopped producing his flame wall and had started running towards Albedo as soon as he started producing his attack. When he is about to hit the wave of dark energy, he jumps over it and Albedo, and releases a similar attack of fire on the soldiers behind Albedo, scorching them all. Albedo's dark attack continues on. It was heading towards a large group of soldiers that were holding Shion's team captive. They try getting out of the way, but they aren't fast enough and are all killed. Jr spins in the air and lands on his feet, facing his team.

Jr: Now!

Snake takes out his SOCOM and starts picking off soldiers around him. Ziggy does the same with his arm blade. They were just too quick for the soldiers, which were shocked at the sudden occurrences. The few that remained ran up to the team and raised their weapons. Chaos unleashed a wave of energy before they could fire that took them all out.

Jr: To the Murian, now!

He started running towards the exit, with the team close behind him. Albedo didn't do anything to stop them. He just started calmly walking after them with Margulis and Liquid behind him. The team runs out of the large room and head towards the Murian, but are stopped by a dark figure that comes down from the sky. The person was wearing a purple cloak, with a mask shaped like a birds face, beak and all.

Shion: You again! Who are you!

: Who?

Ziggy: Not that speech again…

: Oh, right…

Shion: At least show us your face!

Albedo: Trust me, he ain't pretty. Hahahahaa!

He says, as he walks into the area with Margulis and Liquid beside him.

: Must you really know?

Snake: I want to know who's in my way before I remove him.

: Heh. So be it.

The man's mask becomes translucent, revealing his face.

Shion: Virgil! But… it can't be!

Snake: Damn he's ugly! You know this guy!

Ziggy: Is he the one you said was killed by KOS-MOS when we told our stories to Snake?

Shion: Yes… but how is it that he's here…? You died… I saw you die…!

Virgil: Life and death are meaningless.

Snake: Good for you. Now get the hell out of our way!

He says, as he points his SOCOM at him.

Virgil: Such aggression. Perhaps you are all talk and no power.

He spreads oven his hands and puts his hands to his side. He was preparing himself to fight them.

Albedo: Don't get carried away. One of them is an element.

Virgil: Yes, the toy. I know.

Albedo: No. I'm talking about the 'righteous' one.

Virgil: Really! I see… Interesting. I guess this will be easier than I though.

He says, as he looks at Shion. Everyone forms a protective barrier in front of her while they get into a battle stance.

Albedo: I really look forward to this! Haa ha ahaa!

Virgil starts levitating in the air and begins producing energy in his hands.

Snake: Spread out! Now!

Everyone spreads out just as Virgil releases a blast in the area they were all standing in. Snake began firing his SOCOM pistol at him as he ran around him, but the bullets just bounce off of the cloak.

Snake: Is that bulletproof?

Jr fires his guns at him too, but those bullets also bounce off.

Jr: Damn! Apparently so!

Virgil: Put your toys away and show me your true power, if any.

He seemed to just be toying with them. He was enjoying himself. He begins flying down to MOMO, but he is tackled by Ziggy as he comes down near the ground. Ziggy gets on top of him and is about to start punching him when he is blasted away by a pulse of energy from Virgil's body.

Ziggy: Arrggghhh!

Virgil gets up and begins levitating again.

MOMO runs up to Ziggy to help him as he lays on the ground.

MOMO: Mystic powers, grant me a miracle!

She heals him and he sits back up.

Ziggy: Thanks. Keep healing us. This won't be easy…

MOMO: Sure thing!

Jr: Take this! Arghh!

He launches a burst of flames at Virgil, which he catches and sends back to Jr.

Jr: What!

The blast hits the ground under Jr's feet and sends him flying a few feet back. But he quickly manages to get up.

Jr: Damn you!

Shion: Rain Blade!

Hundreds of energy beams come down and begin hitting Virgil.

Virgil: Like I haven't been hit by this before.

He catches one of the last beams with his left hand and clenches it into a fist, dispersing the energy into the air.

Shion: No! Can't be…!

Jin suddenly comes out of nowhere and jumps up to Virgil. He slashes him across the chest with his sword, knocking him to the ground. He quickly recovers and gets up, standing on the ground.

Virgil: Not bad.

He says, looking at Jin.

Virgil: But let me see you dodge this.

He stretches out his hands and moves over to Jin, so fast that it leaves an image of him trailing behind him. It is as if he was teleporting towards Jin. Jin spins to his side just as Virgil passes by, and slashes him in the back, making him stagger forward. He quickly recovers and begins levitating again.

Virgil: Quite impressive! I wasn't expecting that.

Jin: And I wasn't expecting you to be fine…

Virgil: First thing I've felt so far, though. Heh.

Margulis: He _was_ my student, after all.

His voice came from all the way near the entrance to their base.

Virgil: He was? So that's why.

Margulis: Take it easy on him. I still want a duel with him.

Virgil: I will.

Jin: I don't need to be taken easy on! I'll show you my strength!

Jin slashes Virgil upwards, sending him a few feet up and then continues slashing him in the air. A downward slash one after the other, each unleashing blue shockwaves from Vigil's body as Jin's blade strikes him. He is thrown to the ground by the final slash and hits it hard. He begins getting up when he is hit by a large beam of blue energy that blasts him a few yards away. He rolls around on the ground several times before stopping.

Snake: I'm sorry, was it not my turn? I'm just not used to it. Heh.

Virgil stands up and begins levitating again. He seemed fine.

Snake: Damn! What is he? Immortal?

Virgil: I already died once. I can't die twice.

Snake: That was Vamp's line. He said it to the kid…

Shion: KOS-MOS, Chaos, get in there!

KOS-MOS remained motionless. Chaos seemed reluctant, but he braced himself.

Virgil: Heh, you too, boss? There's no need. I've kept you guys busy enough.

Snake: What? Busy!

Margulis: Now it's my turn.

Margulis says, walking up to them.

Margulis: You and me Jin. Let's go!

He says, as he un-sheaths his sword.


	20. Galactic battle

Chapter 20: Galactic battle.

A fierce battle had broken out in Old Miltia between the U-TIC Organization and the Federation forces while Vector employees captured U-DO and secured the Zohar.

Federation Fleet Commander: Take out those U-TIC scum! And find out what they're after!

Federation Fleet Employee: Sir! They're not letting us get near enough to even know what's going on down there.

Federation Fleet Commander: I don't care! Those bastards attacked us as soon as they saw us. They must be after something important that they don't want us to know about. And what about reinforcements?

Federation Fleet Employee: They have just been dispatched, but they may not get here in time. The battle may be over by then.

Federation Fleet Commander: Then that just means more glory for us!

U-TIC Fleet Commander: How much longer do we need to hold off the federation?

U-TIC Fleet Employee: They say they have just contained U-DO, but that they need more time to prepare the Zohar. They don't want to repeat the Ariadne incident.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: Very well.

U-TIC Fleet Commander looks out into space as the battle continues. Laser beams flying everywhere, taking down ships. They're forces were evenly matched, so they were loosing the same amount of ships as the Federation. There were massive explosions everywhere. He sees one of their ships more forward. Then out of nowhere, an enormous blast strikes it, blowing it away.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: What! Where did that come from!

A swarm of Gnosis begin to appear. They began going into the ships of both forces.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: The Gnosis! What are _they_ doing here!

U-TIC Fleet Employee: Sir! Vector's telling us that the Zohar is luring them.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: Damn! What do they want us to do?

U-TIC Fleet Employee: They're telling us to use them to our advantage to keep the Federation busy.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: Bastards! They want us to sacrifice ourselves for them!

U-TIC Fleet Employee: They equipped our ships with the superior amplifiers. Even our smaller ships are carrying it. That should help us battle the Gnosis and the Federation at the same time.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: Good. Order all ships to use it and to take out any that managed to enter their ships.

U-TIC Fleet Employee: Yes, sir!

Federation Fleet Employee: Ahh! Ahhh! AHHHHH!

The Federation forces were having trouble fighting the Gnosis inside their ships. Their 100 Series Observation units could not created the Hilbert Effect in a wide enough range to cover their entire ships, and Vector had not supplied them with the new smaller amplifiers for the smaller ships like the U-TIC ships had.

Federation Fleet Employee: Argh…!

I giant hand had come down on his head and picked him up off the ground. He was now being turned into salt by the Gnosis. His now white body breaks into pieces, leaving but a pile of salt. There is machine gun fire everywhere. The bullets just went through the Gnosis without any effect. They just keep coming, killing everything and everyone in their path. There is blood everywhere. The corpses of humans and Realians alike fill the floors. Some are being devoured by the Gnosis and others thrown from side to side like mere dolls. The Gnosis were destroying the Federation forces from the inside.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: What's the situation?

U-TIC Fleet Employee: We've finished wiping out the Gnosis that entered our ships. There were casualties, but nothing major. It seems the Federation is having more trouble than us. It's fortunate we had the new amplifiers. The Gnosis are actually helping us.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: Those who just lost their lives to them wouldn't think so.

U-TIC Fleet Employee: Uh… sorry sir.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: What about Vector?

U-TIC Fleet Employee: They said they just finished securing the Zohar. They have already taken U-DO in that containment devise. They just need for the URTV to come and take it. The attract inhibitor isn't safe enough to contain the original.

U-TIC Fleet Commander: Very well. We'll hold out here longer until the URTV comes and takes the Zohar. I hope all these sacrifices aren't in vain…

Federation Fleet Employee: Most of our ships are down! We're about to get wiped out!

Federation Fleet Commander: What about reinforcements!

Federation Fleet Employee: They won't be here for another hour! We're on our own!

As he says that, they see another one of their ships destroyed. It was hit by another one of their ships that apparently lost control. They were both destroyed on impact.

Federation Fleet Commander: Damn! We're getting wiped out! Are we the last ship remaining now?

Federation Fleet Employee: Yes! And our shields are down and our weapons aren't enough to protect us!

They turn up in time to see a very large Gnosis exiting warp space in front of them. It turns to face them and begins gathering a large amount of energy.

Federation Fleet Commander: It's over…

The large Gnosis unleashes the immense energy blast at them. It hits the bride, vaporizing the commander and his employees. The entire ship follows and is destroyed in an immense explosion, wiping out the last of the Federation fleet.


	21. Escape from Pleroma

Chapter 21: Escape from Pleroma.

Just as Margulis un-sheathes his sword, Pelligri runs into the area coming up beside Albedo and Liquid.

Pelligri: Sir!

Margulis: I'm busy. What is it?

He says, without looking away from Jin. They were both ready to fight. They had their swords drawn out and had them aimed at each other.

Pelligri: U-DO has been captured, but they still need Albedo to take the Zohar to the Eldrige.

Jr: U-DO…!

Snake: The Eldrige…

He turns to his comrades.

Snake: We gotta get to Old Miltia and try to take the Zohar first. If we can't, we might have to go to this so-called 'Eldrige'.

Margulis: You're not going anywhere. Albedo, go.

Albedo: Damn, I'm gonna miss the rest of the party. And I was so looking forward to this fight. But who knows, maybe I'll have a chance to see a rematch.

Margulis: There won't be a rematch. I'm ending this now.

Jin: Don't be so confident. I am a whole different game than from back then.

Margulis: And so am I.

Albedo: Such a pity to miss it. Oh well.

Liquid: Sucks for you. Heh.

Albedo: Duty calls. Ha ha haa!

He says, as he begins walking back towards the base, where his Simeon is stationed. Pelligri goes back in as well.

Margulis: Now, without any further interruptions.

Jin and Margulis brace themselves. They stare deeply into each other's eyes, a type of ritual that apparently they developed between each other since long ago. It was a look of complete concentration. Everyone was being kept in suspense. Snake wanted to leave and go after the Zohar, but he knew they couldn't simply leave Jin behind, and this fight was inevitable.

Margulis: Arghh!

Margulis thrusts his sword forward at Jin's head. Jin dodges to his right, the blade scrapping right beside his left ear. Margulis quickly retracts his blade and does an upward slash. Jin steps back and quickly does a side slash at Margulis' neck. He ducks under it and gets back up, quickly brings his sword down on Jin with a massive downward motion. Jin blocks it with his blade and pushes him back. Jin quickly moves to him and does a forward thrust-slash attack, his blade moving rightward. Margulis shifts to his right, leaving a remnant of himself that is cut in half by Jin's blade. Margulis grabs Jin by the neck with his left hand before Jin could pull back from his attack. He lifts him up, but Jin kicks him in the face, making Margulis drop him. Jin drops to the floor and lands on his feet. Margulis is pushed back a few steps.

Margulis: Not bad, for someone who has lost the 'light'.

Jin: I have lost nothing. You're the one who has lost his sanity!

Margulis: It isn't too late. You can still join me. We can embrace the 'light'. The 'light' that will lead us to Pleroma!

Jr: Aren't we already in Pleroma?

He asks, as he scratches his head.

Margulis: Pleroma is where we, the ones guided by the 'light', will reach happiness. The place where we rightfully belong.

Jin: You are only lead by darkness. Because of you, countless lives have been lost!

Margulis: Countless worthless lives. They had lost their 'light'. Their entire purpose for existence. Their meaningless deaths are of no real loss.

Jin: Who are you do decide!

Margulis: It is not I who decides. It is the will of God!

Margulis lunges at Jin with a series of furious slashes, each leaving a trail of fire. Jin blocks each attack with his blade, but he is being pushed back. Margulis then brings down his sword on Jin, and again Jin blocks it. This time Margulis keeps pushing down, trying to get through. Margulis' sword was inching near Jin's face. There are sparks and flames coming out from where their sword meet.

Jin: Ahh! Arghh!

Margulis: Urrrhh!

Jin gathers up all of his strength and pushes Margulis away. Margulis falls to the ground, but jumps up while rapidly spinning in mid-air. He appeared to be flying. He spins sideways up to Jin and strikes him with his sword. Jin blocks it, but is knocked down to the floor. Margulis quickly gets up and goes up to Jin, who was a bit dazed.

Margulis: My turn!

Just as Jin begins to get up, Margulis does a downward slash at Jin. He cannot block it and it strikes him in the face.

Shion: Jin!

A splash of blood hits the ground in front of him.

Jin: Arrrghh!

He stands up and staggers backwards, holding his left hand up to his face where he had been cut.

Jin: Damn you!

Margulis: Now I've paid you back for that day.

Margulis didn't move forward to attack Jin. Instead, he holsters his sword.

Margulis: I've changed my mind. We will finish this later. I will then show you all the extent of my power.

He turns his back to him and begins walking back towards his base.

Jin: Don't turn your back to me!

Blood continued running down his face and the arm with which he was trying to stop the bleeding.

Margulis: I'll see you in the Eldrige.

He says as he walks away and into the base.

Jin: Arrgh!

He was angry, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Liquid: I'll see you there too, Snake.

He turns around and follows into the base behind Margulis.

Virgil, who had remained observant all this time, begins walking up to the team. Shion was helping Jin stop the bleeding now, which had begun slowing down. The injury wasn't too serious and did not damage his eye. They see Virgil approach them and they brace themselves.

Virgil: Don't get too excited.

He throws a small devise at them, and Snake catches it.

Snake: What is this?

Ziggy: It's a connection gear.

Virgil: Inside you will find the coordinates to the Eldrige. We hope to see you there.

Shion: Why! Why are you giving us this information?

Virgil: Your destiny awaits.

He says, as he turns around and starts walking back towards the base. The team turns around and head towards the Murian. Shion gives Jin first aid inside as they begin to depart.

MOMO: Destination?

Snake: I think we should try to catch up to Albedo. Do you guys agree?

They all nod.

MOMO: To Old Miltia it is.


	22. Betrayal?

Chapter 22: Betrayal?

The Murian exits hyper space above Old Miltia, where the battle between the Federation, the U-TIC, and the Gnosis had occurred.

MOMO: Oh wow…

Ziggy: What's wrong?

His voice came from the back of the Murian. Only MOMO could see the outside.

MOMO: It looks like there was a fight here recently. There are Federation and U-TIC ships everywhere. They're all in shambles.

She continues driving forward and notices some U-TIC ships that were still operational.

MOMO: There are some U-TIC ships up ahead. It seems like they're fighting… the Gnosis!

Jr: They must have been lured here by the Zohar. And they probably wiped out the Federation fleet too. Reinforcements should be here soon, most likely. I don't think the U-TIC is going to stay much longer. We should hurry.

MOMO: I'm going to sneak by them. It shouldn't be too hard. I'm taking us to where we first saw the Zohar.

Snake: And where my little adventure began…

MOMO lands the Murian near the place they first saw the Zohar. It was now in Simeon's hands. There were Vector Personnel, as well as Albedo standing near Simeon and the Zohar, but they provided no resistance. The team exits the Murian and approaches Albedo.

Jr: Albedo!

Albedo: What took you so long? I was getting bored. Heh heh!

Snake: We're not letting you take the Zohar!

Albedo: And how do you plan on stopping me without your precious Android? KOS-MOS, come here.

KOS-MOS begins walking up to Albedo

Shion: KOS-MOS…!

KOS-MOS stops and turns her head around to look at Shion over her shoulder.

KOS-MOS: I am merely following orders. You too will have to go where we're going. You have received the coordinates. I will see you there.

She continues walking toward Albedo.

Shion: KOS-MOS, no!

Snake: I knew we couldn't trust it!

He pulls out his SOCOM and points it at both Albedo and KOS-MOS.

Albedo: You can't hurt us with such a primitive weapon. Why even bother pointing it at us?

Jr: 'Cause he looks cool doing it.

Albedo: Yeah, that's true.

Simeon's cockpit opens and KOS-MOS jumps in.

Shion: No!

The team steps forward, and as they do, a bright light that emerges from the Zohar engulfs them. After the light disperses, they are all on the ground.

Albedo: What happened?

KOS-MOS: There was an energy emission from the Zohar, but I cannot calculate the result.

Albedo: Well, whatever. Let them take a nap. They look like they're still alive. And I don't think our little princess could die so easily.

He says, as he begins walking up to Shion as she lay on the ground.

KOS-MOS: Leave her.

Albedo: Are you protecting her? How touching.

KOS-MOS: There is no time to waste. We must proceed to the Eldridge.

Albedo: You're no fun.

Albedo hops into his Simeon alongside KOS-MOS and signals to the Vector personnel to leave Old Miltia before Federation reinforcements arrive. He then flies off with KOS-MOS and the Zohar, heading towards the Eldridge.


	23. Contact

Chapter 23: Contact.

Everyone finds themselves in a strange room. They can not see each other, but they can hear the same sounds, as well as each other. They were all nude, but they felt secure. As if they were in a safe place. It was a large room. The ground appeared like large ripples of water. The entire room seemed to have a watery look to it.

Snake: Were the hell am I?

Ziggy: Snake? Where are you? I can't see you.

Snake: I think it's better that way.

He says, as he looks down at his naked body.

Shion: Is everybody in a weird watery place?

MOMO: Yup, I'm here.

Jr: Yup.

Jin: I'm here, sis.

Chaos: What is this place?

Snake: Is this another Encephalon dive?

: It is not.

Snake: Who's there? Who are you? Or did you just hit puberty, Jr?

Jr. Ha ha. Very funny. … I wish…

: I am an existence beyond your plane. You can refer to me as the… Wave Existence.

Shion: The Wave Existence…?

Wave Existence: Yes, that's what I said. I have been trapped within the Zohar for eons, waiting for the day when I can return to the place of my origin, the 4th dimension. You will bring me a step closer.

Snake: I don't know what you want us to do, but why should we help you?

Wave Existence: My intent is the same as yours. I wish for you to stop those who intent on using the infinite energy of my imprisonment. Only then will I have a chance at escape.

Snake: You want us to break you free?

Wave Existence: That task is not for you, but for the contact. In your time, there still remained thousands of years before my release, as I foresaw it. But to me, it is merely and instant, compared to the time I have spent in this prison.

Snake: Were you the one who brought me here? Took me and Otacon 4000 years into the future?

Wave Existence: Yes. You are a necessary factor.

Snake: I didn't want this!

Wave Existence: Was your life so great back then? You found a purpose to live, and you still have it here.

Snake: Perhaps, but I was never given a choice!

Wave Existence: You would have merely perished if left on that world.

Snake: What…!

Wave Existence: After my excavation from the place you knew as Kenya, there were those who sought the power held within my prison, the Zohar. They were your enemies. You know them as…. The Patriots.

Snake: The Patriots! Who were they? Do you know?

Wave Existence: Perhaps a better question for you to ask would be _what_ were they.

Snake: They weren't human?

Wave Existence: There were born from the collective consciousness of humans. The will of those who led the revolution of your country, the United States. The founders, as they were called, sought for a better life. To live in a place with fair treatment and opportunity. This strength of will and resolve spawned the beings you know as the Patriots.

Snake: How is this possible?

Wave Existence: Because of the Zohar.

Snake: What?

Wave Existence: Although it was in stasis, it still emitted energies. These energies had little effect on your world, but were still gathered by these men's consciousness.

Snake: Wasn't the Zohar all the way in Kenya? Where you trapped me and Otacon within you?

Wave Existence: Yes, but that distance is nothing compared the distance that energy can travel. And these men lured it to them, and it manifested into those beings.

Snake: Did they have a physical form?

Wave Existence: They later obtained it by taking over the bodies of new born children. The consciousness' were divided into twelve beings.

Snake: The Wise Men's Committee…

(Note to my MGS fan readers, I wrote all this before MGS3 came out. Now I am revising it almost a year after MGS3 was released, and now I know that the Philosophers originated from different countries and only the US branch became the Patriots, so my Zohar theory isn't possible like it was before MGS3, but I don't want to change it so just forget MGS3 for now, okay:p)

Wave Existence: They lived in their human forms for nearly a century, gaining power secretly. Their organization, the La le lu la lo, had gained substantial power, and continued to maintain it, even after their deaths.

Snake: So that's how they died one hundred years ago… But how is it that they existed during my time?

Wave Existence: Although their physical bodies were long lost, their consciousness' continued to live on. In your time, they moved their consciousness' into a computer mainframe, where they regained full control of the La le lu la lo. And then you know the rest.

Snake: Yeah, they wanted full control of humanity…

Wave Existence: They sought to achieve their goals easier with the Zohar after they discovered the immense power that it held. But they could not control it. Humans began to be taken into the Zohar, just as I was. Humans began disappearing throughout the world without a stop. They became trapped within the Zohar, later to become rejected and became the Gnosis that you now have been fighting.

Shion: What! The Gnosis are… human…?

MOMO: Daddy was right?

Wave Existence: Those who are killed by the Gnosis, also become them. That is the curse that befell them for trying to control the Zohar.

Shion: It can't be…

Snake: What happened with the Patriots?

Wave Existence: They too were absorbed by the Zohar.

Snake: So they become Gnosis too?

Wave Existence: They became more than that. Their will to control lived on. They became the being you now know as… U-DO.

Jr: U-DO! Those… Patriots from Snake's time are U-DO!

Wave Existence: Yes. They sought to control the Gnosis like they controlled the humans, so they gained the power through shear will. But now they are the ones that are being controlled by the humans. How ironic. And the irony will continue when the Gnosis control the humans…

Snake: What?

Wave Existence: That has yet to be seen. You do not need to concern yourself with that.

Snake: …

Wave Existence: There is more you need to know. Put perhaps your own team member should tell you. Chaos, now is the time to decide. Will you trust your friends with the truth?

Chaos: I…

Ziggy: Is there something we need to know?

Jr: You can trust us.

Snake: There's always been something mysterious about you, but I always felt I could trust you. So go ahead and tell us whatever we need to know.

Chaos: I trust you all as well.

Jin: So what is it that we need to know?

Shion: Chaos…?

Chaos: I… work for Wilhelm…

Everyone: What!

Chaos: I am like Virgil. Except he has some recollection of whom he used to be, and so does… Well, I cannot remember anything from my past. Perhaps I was too young when it happened… I don't know.

Snake: What are you talking about, kid?

Chaos: I am one of the elements for creating Bio-Weapon System Deus. I was 'awakened' like Virgil and that other man to fulfill our purpose. I am to act as a catalyst to use the power of the Emulators for putting U-DO into you, Shion, to create Deus.

Shion: So you, too, are a part of it…

Jr: What is Deus, anyway? Is it just a weapon?

Chaos: It is a Gnosis type being with immense power. It supposedly contains the knowledge on the location of Lost Jerusalem and it will provide the means to getting there. All necessary factors have been gathered. They are probably obtaining Abel's consciousness and putting it into that vessel as we speak.

Shion: What?

Chaos: The Y data had the location of Abel's consciousness, as it floated in the realm to which Nephilim belongs to, lost in its immensity. Now that his location is known, Albedo will retrieve him, for he was 'evolved' by U-DO. This gave him the ability to delve into that world, as long as he knows were to look. Once he finds Abel, he will be placed into a cloned body of the boy he used to be. And as you may know, he is to 'guide' U-DO into you, Shion, using the power I provide.

Ziggy: But why does Wilhelm want this so badly?

Chaos: He says that there is something in Lost Jerusalem. Something of great importance. He says it is the place where humans belong, but I'm beginning to believe he only seeks power.

Wave Existence: Indeed. He seeks the power and knowledge of those who imprisoned me in the Zohar, eons ago. They're only remnants known are in Lost Jerusalem… Earth. The place the Zohar ended up in since its birth.

Snake: That was billions of years!

Wave Existence: Still, it is but a small amount of time since my entrapment. But I was left there at the demise of that civilization who created the Zohar, along with all the knowledge that they possessed. That is the knowledge that Wilhelm seeks.

Snake: Their demise?

Wave Existence: They had great power and wisdom. More than any civilization in your realm of existence, but their power got out of control, and they were their own demise. But that is a whole other story.

Jr: But they left the knowledge of that power along side you… uh, the Zohar, right?

Wave Existence: That is correct, written in a type of computer language more advanced than anything if your world, but made to be easily accessible. Wilhelm will easily obtain that power if he reaches Lost Jerusalem.

Shion: We can't let him have it! Such power should remain lost…

Jr: Wilhelm is power hungry. He probably wants to control everything. Chaos, whose side are you on?

Chaos: If I do not continue, the meaning to my existence will be lost. But I no longer believe Wilhelm seeks what is best for humanity. He only seeks power. I will do what I can to stop him. I will no longer be a puppet.

Wave Existence: You have a strong will, and good friends beside you. You will all succeed. But fearsome opponents await you. You will need more strength. This is all I can do while inside my prison. But your will shall be converted into raw power. Now go to the Eldridge and save humanity from the clutches of that man.

Everything becomes white as they leave the Wave Existence.


	24. Battle of the brothers

Chapter 24: Battle of the brothers

(Note to reader, chapter 24 was originally going to be the final chapter, but it got so long that I decided to break it up into smaller ones, so the transitions between chapters may be a little awkward from now on, just so you know.)

Jin: What… happened…?

Everyone began regaining consciousness. They are lying on the ground where they had last been standing. Albedo and KOS-MOS were now gone and so are all of the U-TIC employees.

Snake: Looks like we're the only ones here.

He says, as he becomes fully aware.

Ziggy: We should go to the Eldridge immediately.

Jr: Yeah. Let's board the Murian. MOMO, are you ready to take us there?

MOMO: Sure, Jr.

Chaos: No need.

As he says that, they begin to feel a rumbling in the atmosphere. They all look up to see what was causing the rumbling.

Jr: The Elsa!

Moments later, the Elsa lands and Otacon, Miyuki and Allen come out and approach the party.

Snake: Otacon! What happened? And how did you find us?

Otacon: We tracked you through your codec. We came here as soon as we could. I'm glad we weren't too late. As for us, we managed to escape from Vector and so did the Elsa and its crew.

Snake: Did you escape with them?

Otacon: No… there isn't much time to explain. So what happened? Did they take the Zohar?

Snake: Yeah, but we know where everything is going down. We have the coordinates to the Eldridge.

Miyuki: The Eldridge! So Vector really is involved…

Shion: I still can't believe it.

Allen: I guess we must… So what are we going to do?

Snake: We? You wanna tag along?

Allen: I've already come this far. There's no point in turning back. I know I'm of little use, but I still want to help any way I can.

Snake: I guess there _was_ hope for you, kid.

Miyuki: I'm coming too!

Otacon: No. You can't. It's too dangerous. I can't let you.

Jr then whispers to Ziggy.

Jr: Sheesh, he's already playing the protective boyfriend.

Ziggy: Ha ha.

Jr: I at least let MOMO decide if she wants to come along or not.

Ziggy: What?

Jr: Oh uh, nothing.

His eyes shift side to side. He was still shy about people knowing he liked MOMO.

Miyuki: But… Well, okay. But promise me you'll come back.

Otacon: I promise.

Snake: Oh, brother.

He says as he rolls his eyes.

Snake: Are you two done yet? I want to get this over with. And I'm feeling even more confident than usual. I feel this power brewing inside me, stronger than before.

He says, as he looks at his hands as if looking at them for the first time. He clenches them into fists and looks up at the party.

Jr: Yeah, so do I…

Jin: Me too.

Chaos: I guess it was because of the Wave Existence.

Otacon: The Wave Existence?

Snake: We're wasting time. Let's talk inside on our way to the Eldridge.

Otacon: Yeah, okay.

They enter the Elsa and make their way into the bridge.

Tony: Hey guys. I though we wouldn't see you again.

Hammer: Yeah, am I glad you are all okay!

Captain Matthews: Yeah, so we can get paid.

Hammer: He tries to sound tough, but he's also happy to see you all.

Captain Matthews: Yeah, whatever. So where are we headed now?

Shion gives Tony the connection gear that Virgil had given them.

Shion: The coordinates should be in here. We should get there as soon as possible.

Captain Matthews: What do we do with your other ship? Do we take it with us?

Jr: The Murian? We've wasted enough time as it is. We should depart immediately.

Captain Matthews: Suit yourself. Alright ya morons! Let's get going!

Hammer/Tony: Aye aye, Captain!

On the way to the Eldridge, Snake and the others explain to Otacon, Miyuki and Allen about their experience with the Wave Existence. They didn't know what to make of it, but they believed the party. That just explains further why the U-TIC and Vector wanted the Zohar so badly. They also learned more about Chaos and came to understand him. They still trusted him like before, just like the rest. After they were done talking about the encounter with the Wave Existence, Otacon explained how the Kukai Foundation was forced to give up the emulators and how Otacon discovered that he, too, had been given abilities while being inside the Zohar. He explained it to them that he believed it worked like the teleportation of small items. But instead, he could do it with living things. He also needed a connection with the place to be able to teleport there. He had used the connection from his Codec to the Durandal to teleport himself, Miyuki and Allen there. Moments after they were done explaining everything to each other, they arrived at the Eldridge.

Allen: Is that the Eldridge?

Jr: It's enormous!

Tony: It looks like it's welcoming us in. Do I proceed?

Jr: Is everyone ready?

Everybody nods. Jr then nods to Tony, signaling him to proceed. Tony flies the Elsa towards the Eldridge. It was an enormous ship. It looked like a giant airplane. It had enormous wings and was many kilometers long. A section covering the top of it was glass, allowing visibility within. There seemed to me much going on inside. Most of the employees probably didn't know exactly what was going on. They were only told to prepare for a long journey. Most of them were only there to help run the massive ship. The Elsa soon enters the Eldridge where designated. They exit into a large and empty room, leaving behind Miyuki and the Elsa's crew.

Allen: This feels like a trap.

Jr: Are you chickening out?

Allen: No, just saying.

Snake: Yeah. This is definitely a trap to get Shion. I'm not too sure if you should even come along.

He says, turning to face Shion.

Shion: I have to. I want to know more about what we're in the middle of and why. And I want to get KOS-MOS back.

Snake: Why do you care for the thing so much?

Shion: She's not a thing! She is my life's work. I've put my all into creating her. I can't just let her be swallowed up by Wilhelm's ambitions. And to think that I used to work for him…

Allen: I guess all we can do to fix things is to set things right. Right Chief?

Snake: Huh? Since when did you become a man?

Allen: He- hey! I've always been a man. I just… needed a bit of a push. Although kicking me where it hurts most…

Otacon: Heh heh.

Allen: …was a little extreme, it has helped me realize the annoyance that I can be. I was the fist to panic when Vector turned on us. I had to rely on Otacon to hot-tail us out of there. That was pretty cool, by the way.

Otacon: Thank you.

Allen: But now I'm done with that. I must become a man. Or else, I'll never be able to say… uhm…

He is looking at Shion as he stumbles with words. He wants to tell her something, but can't.

Shion: Yes, Allen?

Jr: Heh heh. Look at 'em Ziggy.

He whispers to Ziggy.

Jr: He's sweating!

Ziggy: This guy's hilarious.

Jin: Is he trying to hit on my sister?

Allen: Uhm… Let's leave it for later. Let's go through that door. It's the only one open.

Snake: They're leading us in.

Jr: Let 'em. This time we're packing more heat!

He brings his right fist to his left palm, unleashing a few flames.

Jr: I can take out Albedo on my own, now!

They begin walking over to the open door. They soon find themselves in another large and fairly empty room. There they see Liquid, Albedo and Margulis.

Albedo: You guys look rested. Had a nice nap?

Jr: Yes we did. Now I'm ready to take you down myself!

Albedo: Oooohh! Such confidence.

Liquid: This is going to be one hell of a party, as you say, Albedo.

Albedo: I'm looking forward to it.

Margulis: Shion, it is time to fulfill your purpose. To revolt against us is to deny your entire existence. Just come quietly and embrace your purpose. Embrace the light.

Shion: I have yet to find a true purpose to my life. But I have the right to choose. I'm not letting you decide for me!

Margulis: Then we will have to force your destiny upon you.

Albedo: And we're going to have tons of fun doing it, aren't we Rubedo.

Jr: I'll show you fun!

Jr braces himself to fight, but Albedo just stands there.

Albedo: I prefer to see a fight before getting started myself. Let's do it like last time, shall we? Liquid?

Liquid: Way ahead of you.

He says, as he begins walking towards the center of the room.

Liquid: Here we go again, eh brother?

Snake: You just don't get tired, do you Liquid?

Liquid: I won't stop until you lay battered and broken in front of me.

Snake: That's not going to happen. I'm too powerful now. Why don't you just leave and try to live a normal life? Well, as normal as it can get in this world, I guess.

Liquid: Ha! I don't need your mercy.

Snake: You've made your entire life's purpose killing me. Don't you find it pathetic?

Liquid: Not at all. It is my pride as a true warrior!

Snake: Just an excuse to kill.

Liquid: As if you didn't!

Snake: I kill for the sake of others, not for pleasure!

Liquid: And who are you to decide who lives and dies, eh Snake?

Snake: …

Liquid: At a loss for words, Snake?

Snake: I fight for what I believe is right. For what I believe in. If someone gets in my way, they get removed. It's that simple.

Liquid: I see. So you're going to 'simply' remove me then?

Snake: If you get in my way, yes. But I would rather not.

Liquid: And why's that?

Snake: You and I were born to kill. That was our curse since birth. I tried to run away from it, but I kept getting dragged back in. I couldn't escape it. All I can do is try to justify it. But you merely take pleasure from it. That is how you escape the torment of existing for the sole purpose of killing.

Liquid: …

Snake: I want this to end. You and I have been enemies since we've met. Perhaps we were destined for it since birth. But we share this curse and I don't want to be consumed by it. If you walk away from it all now, then perhaps, I one day can too.

Liquid: Nice little speech, Snake. But you're not sweet-talking yourself outta this. It's too late for me, and I'm bringing you down with me!

Liquid charges at Snake, who was still standing next to the team. Snake raises his right palm and unleashes a powerful bolt of lightning at Liquid. Liquid forms a shield of energy in front of himself my forming a cross with his arms. Snake's power was now too great and the bolt goes through Liquid's shield and blasts him all the way back to where Albedo and Margulis were standing. He lands on his back, almost at their feet, smoke coming out of his body. His left leg twitches as he becomes motionless.

Albedo: That was fast.

He says, as he stares down at Liquid's motionless body.

Chaos: Wow.

Jr: Is he dead?

Snake: I don't know. Didn't think I had gained that much more power from the Wave Existence.

Liquid: Arrghh!

He says, as he sits up. There is a flustered look in his face.

Snake: Oh, I forgot. He never dies.

Liquid: How- wha- what did you do!

Snake: Blasted you.

Liquid: How did you get so powerful!

Snake: Exercise and a healthy diet.

Liquid: Damn you…

He says as he stands up.

Snake: So, are you ready to give up yet?

Liquid: …Never…

Snake: You just saw that you don't stand a chance. You cannot beat me. We shouldn't fight.

Liquid: We must. One last time. It will be the only thing that could satisfy me.

Snake: You'll never be satisfied.

Liquid: Fight me hand-to-hand! None of this 'power' crap that we got somehow. Just like on top of Metal Gear Rex.

Snake: You had Meryl strapped with a time-bomb…

Liquid: Well, none of that now.

Snake: You won't stop pestering us until I do, will you?

Liquid: My powers may not be as great as yours are now, but I'll find a way to get in _your_ way.

Snake: Will get in my way, huh? Fine. This will be our final confrontation then.

Liquid: Let's make it a good one.

Albedo: After all that talking, this better be good.

He says, as Liquid and Snake walk towards the center of the room to face each other.

Margulis: Yeah. Oh, uh, I mean, I don't care. …Ah screw it. This should be a good fight.

Albedo: Finally joined the party, eh? Ha ha haa!

Snake and Liquid reach the center of the room and bring up their fists in preparation for their final battle.

Snake: Have at you, Liquid!

Liquid: Hey! That's my line-

Snake gives him a quick right jab to the face.

Liquid: You damn cheater!

Snake: Heh heh.

Jr: They sound like kid brothers fighting.

Ziggy: I guess they never had a chance to have a fight as kids, so here they are. Maybe you and Albedo will do that too. Ha haa!

Jr: Screw that guy! He's not my brother! (Note to reader, between putting up the last chapter and going over this one, I finally played XS2 and realize that they _are_ brothers, not just clones of the same man. But I don't feel like changing it so let's just leave it as is. Same with a bunch of other stuff, like Margulis being Jin's master, okay?)

Liquid: Arrgh!

Liquid shoots out his right leg at Snake's left side. He blocks it with his left arm, but Liquid quickly pulls back his leg and around Snake's arm very quickly. He then stretches it out and kicks Snake in the face with a snapping forward motion. This pushes Snake back a bit, but he quickly regains himself. Liquid throws a left punch, but Snake grabs his hand and twists it at the wrist. Snake then kicks Liquid behind his left knee, making him loose his balance. Snake then grabs Liquid by the shoulder and pulls him down, slamming him to the ground.

Snake: You got CQC'd.

(Note to reader, remember when I said you could forget MGS3? Well, you can remember CQC and another little thing I will make reference to in a little while. :p)

Liquid gets up. He looked like he was in pain.

Liquid: That's not fair, daddy never though _me _CQC… Bah, I don't need it!

They both jump forward a step simultaneously and throw a low kick. Both their shins connect and they quickly do a high kick that has the same result. This was done very fast.

Ziggy: That was cool.

Liquid: Arrrght! Not… now…!

Liquid grabs at his head in pain. He then begins speaking in a different voice.


	25. Someone else joins the party

Chapter 25: Someone else joins the party 

Ocelot: Dammit Liquid, you're going to get us both killed! You can't beat him!

Liquid: Shut up old man! You could never beat him either! I know about how you got your ass kicked by my old man! And about that stupid hand gesture of yours too!

Allen: Wow, this is some crazy-

Ziggy: Shh, listen.

Ocelot: My hand gesture was cool, dammit! Go ahead, try it. Do it at Snake.

Liquid hand gestures Snake.

Liquid: Nope, pretty stupid.

Ocelot: Oh shut up!

Ocelot regains control of his body and hand gestures Liquid.

Margulis: What the hell is he doing?

Albedo: Looks like he just hand gestured himself.

Margulis: Wow…

Snake: Can you two take care of this little feud somewhere else? We have things to do you know.

Ocelot: We're going to finish it now and we are going to beat you!

Liquid: Huh?

Ocelot: Let's merge our minds. You know it can be done.

Liquid: So you know about that huh? I thought about it all the time I was dormant in you. I guess you've had a lot of time to think while I've been in control huh?

Ocelot: Yes. I would have preferred having gained my body, but I don't think it will be possible. And with both our knowledge of combat combined, we might be able to take him.

Liquid: I guess it couldn't hurt.

They close their eyes for a moment, and then open them up again. There was a different look to their eyes.

Ocelot/Liquid: Well, that wasn't so bad.

His voice sounded as if both Liquid and Ocelot were speaking at the same time.

Snake: Whoa!

Ziggy: That voice…

Margulis: Don't tell me they've merged? This is freakier than you, Albedo.

Albedo: Heh heh, yeah- hey!

Ocelot/Liquid: Call us… Oceliquid!

(Note to readers, I know I didn't make that up, I've seen it before, but it seems appropriate.)

Shion: It sounds like if they're both speaking at the same time. How strange…

Oceliquid then does a one-handed hand gesture at Snake.

Snake: One handed now?

Oceliquid: I guess part of me didn't want to do it. Get it, part of me? Heh heh… heh…

He sees no reaction from either Snake or the rest of the party.

Oceliquid: Oh shut up, that was a quality joke!

Snake: Can we just get this over with already?

Oceliquid: Fine by me.

He and Snake put up their fists again, ready to finish their fight. They stare into each other's eyes, squinting. Playtime was over. This was going to settle everything once and for all.

Oceliquid: Take this!

He jumps up at Snake and comes down at him with a heel drop. Snake punches the oncoming attack, causing Oceliquid to fall on the ground flat on his back. He quickly gets up by throwing his legs up and on to the ground with a strong curving motion, thrusting the rest of his body off the ground and on to his feet. This prevents Snake from coming any closer. Oceliquid then throws a right punch, but as Snake tries to block it, Oceliquid retracts it and spins to his left and unleashing a powerful left punch to Snake's unprotected ribs. He then punches Snake in the face, sending Snake's face to his side, blood coming out of his mouth. The onslaught continued as Oceliquid then punched him in the stomach with his right fist, followed by continuous body blows. Snake finally picked up the tempo and began blocking Oceliquid's punches and throwing in some of his own. Their battle became a blur of fists. They were at their greatest moment. Ocelot's and Liquid's skills combined posed a greater challenge for Snake. And neither were using their powers they gained from the Zohar. This was a clean fight between the two, err, three warriors.

Ziggy: They're amazing…

Jr: Yeah…

Chaos: Neither seems to yield to the other. Such determination… such will…

Their battle raged on, fueled by their thoughts.

Oceliquid: I cannot lose! My purpose… my existence… all depend on the outcome of this battle. I have gone this far. Even if neither Liquid nor Ocelot as single beings exist, I still carry both their will, their fighting spirit. I will not turn back!

These thoughts pushed Oceliquid to fight the exhaustion and continue battling.

Snake: I have set out to complete this mission. I will do this for the people of this world, my friends… and myself. I have come this far, and nothing will stop me!

Snake and Oceliquid fought on, without a seeming end. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Snake saw a window of opportunity, and uppercut Oceliquid with everything he had. Oceliquid was sent flying backwards. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, except Snake. Snake quickly dashed forward and struck Oceliquid in his lower back with and upward kick, spinning him in the air. With the momentum Snake had acquired, he flew up in the air, and literally rode on Oceliquid's back. As they were about to land, Snake stretched out his legs with all his strength, smashing Oceliquid into the hard ground. This resulted in a sickening crack. Snake quickly jumped off of Oceliquid. He didn't know what had broken to cause that crack; his ribs… or his spine. Oceliquid tried to move, but he seemed paralyzed. Only his arms and legs twitched a bit as he let out some groans.

Snake: It's over… brother…

(Note to readers: Damn, I may have just ruined the brother vs. brother thing I had previously written by putting in Ocelot. Just that after playing MGS3, I like Ocelot more than Liquid now, and may have had it be Ocelot in the whole story had I played MGS3 before writing it. But Liquid is still in there, so I guess it still counts as brother vs. brother. )


	26. Further Engagements

Chapter 26: Further Engagements

Snake: It's over… brother…

He whispered under his breath, more to himself than to Oceliquid. He then turns around quickly as Albedo walks by him towards Oceliquid. Albedo kneels down beside him, ready to carry him off.

Snake: Hey! Don't move him! You could kill him!

Albedo: There are no medics around to do it.

Albedo lifts him up in both arms before Snake could protest any further. All Oceliquid could do was moan further. Albedo carries him off to the far left of the room, where Albedo places him on the ground. Jr was surprised to see how careful Albedo had been with Liquid. Was it possible that they had become friends? He discarded the possibility. He couldn't believe Albedo knew anything other than destruction.

Albedo: I guess that's one for you, zero for us.

He said, as he began walking towards the center of the room while Snake walked towards the party. Albedo seemed to be a bit more serious since Oceliquid was defeated moments ago, but he didn't want to show any weakness, so his mocking tone returned.

Albedo: Now it's our turn, Rubedo.

He said as he extended his arms out to his side.

Albedo: Aren't you exited?

Jr began walking towards Albedo, his head tilted forward a bit. Anger and hatred could be seen in his eyes as he stared at Albedo.

MOMO: Jr…

Jr's eyes widen. They soften as he turns around to face her.

MOMO: You don't have to fight alone, Jr.

Chaos: Yeah, we can fight alongside you.

Jr: Thanks… but I can do it alone. I want to do it…

MOMO: But…

Snake: Let him. Believe in him. That is the best that you can do for him now.

MOMO: O… okay…

Jr: MOMO… thank you.

Albedo: Are you done yet? C'mon!

Jr turns around and continues walking towards Albedo. He was more composed now. He stops a few feet away from him. They were ready to fight.

Albedo: Are you ready to finish this, Rubedo?

Jr: I'm ready to finish YOU!

Albedo: Oooooh! Such confidence! Well, let's see if you have the power to back up your words!

With a quick motion of his hand, he unleashes a blast of dark energy at Jr. Jr simply catches it by stretching out his left hand. He then transfers his own flame energy into it, and sends it back at Albedo. He tries to catch it, but underestimates its power. It strikes his entire body and blasts him down to the floor a few feet back. His entire chest was missing, purple energy seeping out of the wound like blood. It slowly stopped and he began go regenerate his body back.

Albedo: I- impossible!

He said, as he sat up. He was completely bewildered.

Jr: I'm taking you down. My weakness was what led to your madness. Now my strength will lead me to end it.

Albedo: How did you gain such strength!

He said, as he stood up.

Jr: …The Zohar…

Albedo: The…

Albedo then witnesses the flashback of when Jr and the rest collapsed on Old Miltia.

Albedo: …Zohar… So that's why Snake was far more powerful than before as well… Well, it seems you have been contaminated by power like me, as you yourself put it.

Jr: I still have my sanity!

Albedo: Oh really? And is that really such a great thing? Ha ha haa! Well, I guess there's no holding back. I was going to play with you a bit before finishing you, but I guess this way will be much more interesting.

A sinister smile spreads across his face.

Jr: Shut up! This isn't some game!

Albedo: I know, it's a fan fiction.

Jr: What?

Albedo: Uh… forget it.

Jr: You see, you _are_ insane.

Albedo: Say what you want, but you're going down, Rubedo!

Albedo dives into the air and comes down like a meteor on Jr with a powerful punch. Jr holds up his hands and creates a protective barrier in front of himself. The impact of both their powers results in a blinding light that subsides moments later.

Albedo: Arrghh!

Jr: Ahhhhhgh!

Albedo was still trying to go through Jr's defenses, but Jr held on strong. There were waves of energy flying from them. Their power was immense. If one where to stop countering the other, the massive wave of power could destroy the entire room, possibly launching them into space. But neither would yield. Jr then gathers all of his strength and pushes against Albedo, sending him skidding across the floor. They both then jump high into the air. What happens next are a series of explosions as they collide into each other with all of their energy blasting at the other at an attempt to knock the other down. Everything was happening so quickly. The team was shocked at the power of the two. They could no longer be seen. The air above them was filled with an amazing aura of power. Albedo and Jr were lost within it as they continued to zoom about, fighting each other. Suddenly, the clouds of energy began to clear. Everyone waited in anticipation. Once it cleared, both Albedo and Jr could be seen in the air, facing each other. They both looked exhausted.

Albedo: Not bad… for a little guy.

Jr: This little guy is taking you down…

He manages to say between breaths.

Albedo: No, I think we've had our fun. It's time for me to go.

Jr: What!

Albedo: Don't worry, we'll see each other soon enough.

Jr: We end this now!

Albedo: We have…

With that, he flies to the exit behind Margulis. He moved so fast, Jr couldn't do anything to stop him.

Margulis: Albedo! What are you up too!

His call remained unanswered.

Jr: Damn it Albedo!

He began to pursue him, but Ziggy stopped him.

Ziggy: Jr! We're not done here yet. We shouldn't become separated.

Jr: Rrghh…

He hesitates, but flies back to where the team is.

Margulis: It does not matter. You will not get past me. I do not know how it is that you've gained such power, but it does not matter. Jin, I wish to fight you first!

He begins moving towards the center of the room.

Jin: As do I.

He says, as he approaches the center of the room where Margulis was now waiting. They both had their hand on the handle of their swords.

Margulis: I assume you don't fall behind the others and have also gained greater power.

Jin: You are correct. You should just step aside.

Margulis: Hmph.

There was a sly mile on his face.

Margulis: I was holding back in our last encounter. My power is far greater than what you witnessed.

Jin: And so is mine.

They perform their ritual once more. This was to be their last.

Margulis: Come!

Jin swings his sword in a wide, horizontal arc at waist height. Margulis brings his sword up vertically to block the attack, the tip of the blade pointing to the ground. Sparks fly as both their swords meet. Margulis quickly follows up with an upward slash. Jin spins to his left to evade it and brings his sword forward in a thrusting motion. Margulis moves to the side, but Jin was fast enough to cut his left shoulder. Margulis jumped back and raised his sword. There were droplets of blood running down his arm.

Margulis: Not bad.

Jin: You've seen nothing yet.

Jin brings his sword up to his face vertically. It looked as if his sword was dividing his face in two. The blade began to glow and eerie blue. Without warning, he lunges at Margulis with a series of slashes. Margulis meets each with a swift defensive strike, but he was getting pushed back. The continuous attack continued and Margulis saw no other way out of it. Jin continues to slash, but when Margulis sees an opening, he teleports, leaving two remnants of himself, one on each side of Jin. He had no clue where Margulis had moved to. Jin then ducks with great speed as a sword from behind zooms by where his neck was. He springs in the air, spinning horizontally with his blade, striking at Margulis' who was now standing behind him. Margulis loses his hold on his sword, as it flings into the air. Jin quickly dashes as Margulis, intending to finish the fight. He swings his blade downward but hits nothing but another remnant. Margulis had jumped high in the air. He catches his sword as it came down, and lands gracefully a few feet away from Jin, his back turned to him. Margulis turns his head and looks at Jin over his shoulder. Jin was no facing him, ready to continue the fight.

Margulis: Not bad.

He turns around.

Margulis: I have never lost hold of my sword before.

Jin: You'll be loosing your head soon enough.

(Note to my readers, this is the spot where I stopped writing almost 2 years ago. I know, weird place to stop, right in the middle of a fight. And the worse thing is, I hardly remember anything I had planned! And I'm an even worse writer than I used to be back then, so I hope I don't ruin it, but I feel I must finish it, so I'm gonna give it a go. I'm just letting you know, in case you notice something different with the writing. Those 2 years were the reason.)

His left arm begins to glow with blue energy. He dashes at Margulis a few steps then leaps high into the air and unleashes a powerful blast of energy down at Margulis. He slices the blast in half with a quick upward slash, sending two rays of blue energy blazing past him. He quickly jumps up at Jin as he was coming down. Margulis dives at him, thrusting his word at him. Jin's own attack blinds him as the two blasts that Margulis had deflected hit a wall and cause a bright explosion. Just as Margulis is about to strike him, Jin slashes with his sword, hitting Margulis' and deflecting the attack. Margulis' body is forced to his left from the impact of their swords, but he uses this momentum to spin in the air and kick Jin in the stomach with his left leg. Jin is thrown away from the strong kick. He lands on his back with a loud thud as Margulis graciously lands on his feet.

Margulis: Is that it?

Jin gets up. He didn't seem hurt.

Jin: You wish.

Margulis: Good, because I want to enjoy this! I will show you how much stronger I've become!

He shifts his sword in his hands and stabs the ground with it. Then an enormous wall of flames over ten feet tall appears and careens towards Jin.

MOMO: That…

Ziggy: If he had used that much power against us we would have fried… Wait, what is he doing!

Jin starts dashing towards the flame. He raises his sword and slashes at the wall of flames just as it is about to strike him. He tears a hole with a quick slash and jumps through and continues dashing towards Margulis.

Margulis: Impossible!

He quickly takes his sword out of the ground and guards himself just as Jin thrusts his sword at him. Margulis manages to divert the sword away from his chest, but he still gets cut on his right side. Margulis tries to raise his sword to knock Jin's sword away, but Jin is faster and pulls it back before their swords make contact. Margulis loses a bit of his balance and stagers a bit to his left. Jin takes this opportunity and attacks again, slashing downward towards Margulis' head. Margulis manages to pull his body even further left, but he can't dodge fully and Jin's sword comes down on his right shoulder. His sword goes right through and completely cuts off Margulis' arm.

Margulis: Graaarrrhh!

He screams and falls on his side as his blood gushes out of the enormous wound. Jin takes a step back but keeps his sword ready.

Margulis: Arrrggh! This- this can't be! How- could you be this strong! I- I can't be defeated. I won't!

Margulis starts getting up. He struggles using only one arm, but manages to get on his feet. Jin braces himself, but does not attack. He was unarmed, not because one got sliced off, but because his sword was still being held by the severed limb.

Jin: You can't fight with a wound like that! You need to get treated!

Margulis: There is no going back… That woman, Shion, must become the body, the body of Deus. Only then can it lead us back to Lost Jerusalem. Anyone who gets in our way must perish. You will not allow Shion to become the sacrifice, will you?

Jin: No, I would not.

Margulis: Then that is why I must remove you and any other obstacle in our way.

He staggers over to where his arm is. He had lost a lot of blood, and continued to lose it. But his resolve would not let him pass out. He bends down and takes his sword from his severed limb. He stands back up and looks at Jin, as he wobbles a little from the blood loss.

Jin: There is nothing else you can do. Look at you. You can hardly stand up.

Margulis: Shut up and die!

He quickly moves towards Jin and wildly slashes downward at him. Jin quickly steps forward and thrusts his blade at him, sending his sword right through his stomach. Margulis' arm goes over Jin's shoulder and loses grip of his sword, sending it towards the ground, striking right behind Jin. The sword went through the ground several inches. Margulis still had much strength left. But he was now dying, coughing out his blood over Jin's shoulder.

Margulis: Why…? Why do you refuse the light…

Jin: You've sacrificed so many lives to reach this… light. Nothing is worth the life of so many people.

Margulis: People…? They weren't people… They were nothing. Cough!

He continued to cough out blood. He didn't have much longer to live.

Margulis: They had lost their light… their will to create. They were nothing.

Jin: They were living beings!

Margulis: They were… living things… caught in a cycle of consumption… they were nothing… You were different… I trained you for it… But you refused the light… and joined the worthless masses…

Jin: Master… I wish it didn't have to end this way.

Margulis raises his head to look at Shion. She and the others were looking at this in silence. They could not hear their conversation for they were too far away. Margulis manages to raise his arm and points at Shion.

Margulis: You…

He says to her. He was struggling to talk loud enough for her to hear.

Shion: Me…?

Margulis: You must… become the vessel… Help… humanity… You… mu…st…

Those were his final words. His head falls on Jin's shoulder and becomes limb. Jin tilts him forward, putting his arm on Margulis' back and carefully retracts his sword. He thrusts it into the ground next to Margulis' sword. He then carries Margulis in his arms and starts walking to where Oceliquid had been placed. He sets Margulis' lifeless body next to Oceliquid. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Jin stands up and starts walking towards the two swords thrust in the ground near the center of the room. The rest of the party goes to join him.

Shion: Jin…

Jin says nothing and takes out his sword and puts it in his sheath. He then takes out Margulis' and walks over to his body. He set's down Margulis' sword right beside him.

Jin: Rest in peace… master.

He turns around and meets the rest of the team near the entrance of the next room.

Snake: You alright kid?

Jin: Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Let's move on, there is much to do.

Snake: I don't think there is much of a hurry. Without Shion, it doesn't seem like they can do anything.

Shion brings her hands to her chest and looks down.

Ziggy: Yes, you're right. But aren't we just bringing her to them?

Chaos: They would come after her eventually. We couldn't hide her forever.

Shion: What if… what if I died?

Everyone: What!

Allen: Chief, what are you saying!

Shion: If I weren't alive, they wouldn't be able to make that weapon. Perhaps it would just be best if… one of you killed me…

Snake: Perhaps that would be the easiest solution.

Allen: H-hey!

Snake: BUT there is no need to sacrifice any more lives. I say we go and take out Wilhelm himself. I don't mind sacrificing _his _life.

Shion: But…

Chaos: I agree. Besides, if we don't do anything now, I'm sure he will create another one like us both. He now has the Y data and the Zohar. It shouldn't be too difficult for him to manipulate other's lives to achieve his goals. We have to stop him now.

Shion: I… I see…

Jr: Yeah, so don't worry about it Shion. Let's just get going. I'm aching to finish things off with Albedo.

Shion. O-okay. Let's go.


	27. Reunion

Chapter 27: Reunion

They move on to the next room. It is similar to the previous one, very large and empty.

Jin: Looks like another battle-field.

Chaos: And there's our opponent.

Standing off in the distance can be seen a figure in a purple cloak.

Shion: Virgil…

They continue walking towards him until they are within talking distance.

Virgil: Welcome. Are you ready, Boss?

He says, referring to Chaos.

Chaos: Sorry, but I'm going to decide my own fate now. I'm not letting Wilhelm do it for me.

Virgil: Oh really now? Well that's going to make things a little bit more difficult now isn't it?

Snake: That's the idea.

Ziggy: We are now much stronger than before. We can defeat you.

MOMO: Yeah!

Virgil: Well, regardless, Chaos here could probably take me out on his own. He just doesn't like to show off, that's why he didn't use his full power back at Pleroma, isn't that right Boss?

Chaos: … I will fight you and defeat you if I have to. Please do not get in our way. I wish for as little bloodshed as possible.

Virgil: So you plan to defeat Wilhelm and stop his plans, eh? Then what? What will you do after you succeed? Try to lead a normal life?

Chaos: I will do what I can to live a fulfilling life. But what about you? Will you find happiness being Wilhelm's pawn? Will you learn to live with the fact that your actions are costing the lives of billions of innocent people, like those on Ariadne?

Virgil: Happiness? That is not for me… I've given up on such a foolish idea. I don't care who lives or who dies, I will just continue onward with what I was brought back to do. This is what I chose above death.

Chaos: Chose?

Virgil: Yes. When my life was taken by that android, Wilhelm came to me and offered to give me back life and immense power in return for my services. I agreed, so here I am.

Chaos: A pact with the Devil…

Virgil: Call it what you want. I have made that choice. I've given up on 'happiness'.

Suddenly, everything freezes. Virgil sees everything in black and white, and everyone else frozen in place.

Virgil: Wha- what is this?

: Please, don't give up on happiness… our happiness.

Comes a voice from behind. Virgil looks over his shoulder to see a ghostly figure behind him.

Virgil: Fe- Feb!

Virgil turns around to face Febronia's ghostly figure.

Febronia: Virgil, please stop this. You are not a slave, you can be free and live eternity with me… like we always wanted…

Virgil: Feb… I… I thought I lost you! How is this possible!

Feb: It is true that I lost my life, but I was caught in this world, this empty world of non-existence.

Virgil: After I thought I lost you… I did terrible things… I began to despise those of your kind… despise realians. But I was just trying to stop the pain… the pain of having lost you. But now… now you are here before me…

Febronia: Yes, Virgil. I want us to be together. You no longer belong to the realm of the living. You just exist as a being out of place, a slave to he who trapped you in this world. But you can come to my world. It is an empty and desolate one, but we can be happy as long as we're together.

Virgil: Happy…? Is it possible? Is it possible for me to be happy once more? Can I break my pack with Wilhelm…?

Febronia: Yes. Just give me your hand and we can be together again forever.

Virgil: Yes… I want that. I want us to be together. Chaos is right, I can't continue like this. I want… to be happy… Just like back then when you and I were together…

Everything regains color and time resumes. The party sees Virgil, his back to them, reaching out his hand at the air.

Allen: Whoa, what happened. One second he's facing us the second he's doing… that…

Virgil then lowers his hand and turns to face the group.

Virgil: Well chaos, I've found my happiness. I hope you do too. I will be leaving you all to your fate now. Good luck…

His body begins to dissolve into bits of light that float into the air and disappear until there is nothing left of Virgil.

Jr: What… the hell… just happened…?

Snake: That was just plain weird…

Shion feels a light touch on her shoulder and a whisper say 'Good luck" into her ear.

Shion: Feb…?

She feels relief in her heart, but doesn't know why. But she knows that Febronia had to do with what just happened.

Shion: I think… it was Febby…

Everyone turns to face her.

MOMO: Febby? You mean Febronia?

Allen: What do you mean chief?

Shion: I think she's the one that helped Virgil find his happiness just now, and hers as well.

Jin: You mean our nanny? What does- oh right! I just remembered! I believed she was seeing a man named Virgil! It's all coming back to me now!

Otacon: You mean crust-face was dating that woman? She was rather attractive…

Jin: Well, he didn't look like that before. But I am glad for our nanny that she managed to be reunited with that man again. And it also makes one less obstacle for us to topple. But I do hope he and Feb find happiness…

Shion: Yes… Febby… thank you…

Jr: Looks like we're missing out on a touching story here. Oh well. Anyway, let's get going. On to the next one.

They all nod their heads and proceed onwards to the next room.


End file.
